The Trouble with Being a Professor
by Invaderk
Summary: [SSOC][AU during HBP] Miranda Kent, a sugar addict with a secret, is not as safe as she thought, and Severus Snape is getting a whole lot more than he bargained for. Adventure plot sprinkled with comedy and romance.
1. Kent, Miranda Kent

A/N: I don't remember where this idea came from, but it was stuck in my head until I put it down. It's the first story in which I've made up my own character. But don't worry, it's still got the main Harry Potter characters in it. Obviously, since this takes place in Harry's sixth year and I've invented my own character, I'm going to have to slap an AU warning on this. I haven't changed any personalities, which is my biggest pet peeve of fan fiction (unless you're dealing with a challenge) and I've tried to keep everything as canon as possible with my tweaked circumstances. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing (Except perhaps Miranda Kent)… especially not Harry Potter

Happy Reading!

* * *

**The Trouble with Being a Professor**

It was raining so hard on September first that she could hardly see a foot in front of her. She had missed the train and had no other way of transportation, so she had been forced to apparate. She hated apparition and vastly preferred brooms, but if it was the only way of getting her where she needed to go, then so be it.

She reached the gates and found them unlocked. She opened them and began stomping up the hill. Why it had to start raining just the moment she got here, she wasn't sure, but it was no fun for her. She trucked through the mud and up the slope towards where the castle was perched on top of a hill like a precariously placed dollhouse, its many lights sparkling through the rain and dark. Years on top of years had passed since she last set foot in the school, and with good reason.

She shivered and pulled her cloak closer around her, pausing only to withdraw her wand.

"There's no use in letting them worry over me," She thought, and summoned her happiest thought. A silver fox came from the tip of her wand and darted off in the direction of the castle. She trekked on. A few minutes later, a dark silhouette came into view and they met.

"Hello Miss Kent," Drawled a charming, yet icy voice.

"Hello, I hope I'm not bothering anybody," she replied.

The man, who she now saw was tall, with long black hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin, laughed coldly.

"Oh, you are," The man replied. "You were, however, expected, and so it's forgiven. I expect you know that you will be on your best behavior here? We have a higher standard at Hogwarts than any other wizarding school."

Kent nodded once; she was not sure that she liked this man very much. He was so… unpleasant.

"I'm not a child, you know," Kent said, "I'm thirty-three. I know how to handle myself."

"Apparently not, considering that you're stuck here," The man replied with a slight smirk. "Ah, here we are."

They had reached the foot of the castle. The man reached forward and opened a great oak door, then held it for Kent. She stepped in, not thanking him, and stood in the entrance hall. The castle was exactly as she had remembered it from when she herself had gone to Hogwarts. She stood there, admiring the high ceilings and familiar surroundings until she heard the man's voice from behind her.

"You've missed the feast by half a minute. Albus wishes to speak to you, however, and he saw your patronus. He'll be here in just a moment." The man said silkily.

"Yes, alright," Kent replied in a hurried voice; she was fascinated by the castle.

"I am here, Severus, you may leave," Came a voice that Kent hadn't heard in a few days.

She turned around. Albus Dumbledore was standing in the doorway of the Great Hall, a smile on his face. Severus nodded to Dumbledore.

"Goodnight Albus," Severus said. He inclined his head to Kent. "Kent."

Kent nodded in the exact same way, as if she was almost mocking him, and he strode off with his long, black robes sweeping behind him. Albus had appeared at Kent's side. Dumbledore had paid her a visit a few days ago, accompanied by someone else, and told her that she would be safe at Hogwarts. She would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, and she would wait it out until living on her own was safe once more.

"He's a strange chap, isn't he?" Kent said, "Sort of psycho."

Albus chuckled.

He replied, "Not psycho, no. I expect that he's being slightly bitter towards you because you got the position he wanted."

Kent looked up at the Headmaster with a quizzical expression.

"Why would he want the Defense Against the Dark Arts position? How come you didn't give it to him?"

Albus's eyes flashed.

"I have my reasons," He replied softly, yet there was a firmness in his voice that relayed to Kent that she'd better not ask about it again. "Severus teaches Potions."

Kent sniggered.

"I bet I'm better than him."

"You have a certain, ah, _advantage_ in the magic area, yes, but he does well. He's quite gifted, actually. I remember it as if it were a mere day ago; Lily and Severus were the best Potions partners in the school – earned quite a few awards together, they did."

"I expect he fancied her, did he?" Kent said, her voice dropping an octave at the mention of Lily.

"I expect so, but her heart was, as history knows, devoted to another in the end," Dumbledore said, betraying a hint of sadness. "Now, if you will permit, my dear Miranda, I shall show you your quarters."

"That'd be nice, I'm going to pass out from exhaustion," Miranda said. "It's been a long day."

"Indeed," replied Albus, and they set off.

o-o-o

Miranda crawled into her beautiful mahogany four-poster. She thought that she had just closed her eyes when a knock on the door caused her to open them again. It was morning. Miranda rolled over and groaned softly.

"Come in," She said groggily.

The door opened and Severus stepped in. When he saw that Miranda was still in bed, he acted like he didn't notice.

"You missed breakfast," He said. "And class starts in five minutes."

"WHAT?" Miranda jumped out of bed and began racing around, throwing open her suitcases and rummaging for some clothes.

She pointed at her closet and it opened to reveal a large amount of long, black robes. Severus watched in amusement as Miranda grabbed her clothes and threw them on over her nightclothes, which were merely shorts and a camisole. She cursed when she stubbed her toe as she ran into the bathroom to grab a mouth-cleansing, tooth-brushing and flossing mint. She materialized a pair of socks out of nowhere and quickly put them o her feet, though they were inside-out, and pulled on her big combat boots. When she stood up, the only thing that wasn't done was her hair.

"How was that?" Miranda asked, panting and leaning against her four-poster.

"Three minutes exactly," Severus said. "You could do better."

Miranda brushed by him and out the door, summoning a hair elastic and her hat with a wave of her finger as she hurried. Severus followed, his robes making a swooshing noise. They strode into the corridor and into the mass of students that were running about to their classes.

"Where am I going?" She asked hurriedly, running her fingers through her hair.

"The sixth floor," Severus replied shortly, "That will be your classroom from now on. I suppose you know you will also be giving Potter Occlumency lessons this year?"

"Yeah, I know that, thanks," Miranda said in a false sweetness that gave away her hurry.

"I should also like to inform you that Potter is a complete failure at Occlumency as well as Legimency, so you really shouldn't try too hard." Severus said, pausing in his speech to give a first-year a detention for having a Fanged Frisbee.

Miranda watched the first-year cower under Severus's intense stare and clicked her tongue reprovingly.

"Screw me if I'm wrong, but the kids don't seem to like you much," Miranda pointed out.

"Yeah, well –" Severus stopped dead in the hallway and looked down at Miranda in disbelief. "What did you just say?"

"Um," Miranda said, "I was just kidding. It's just a saying."

"Right," Severus said in a confused sort of voice as they continued on. "Well, anyway, Potter is incompetent, as is his sidekick Weasley. There are two of the Weasleys in this school, both redheads and both obnoxious. Miss Granger, Potter's other sidekick, is a know-it-all who has memorized every schoolbook she has ever obtained. Longbottom is –"

Miranda stopped him in his speech.

"Aren't every one of these students Gryffindors?" She asked politely. "If so, you seem to really hate them all."

The bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Dammit," She said. "So much for making a good first impression. Anyway, in my opinion, you've really got to connect with the kids if you want them to learn anything. You've gotta keep your mind open to new ideas and be as nice as possible."

"They'll stomp all over you," Severus said, "You've got to be harsh and mean."

"You're just saying that as an excuse."

"Excuse me?"

"You're mean all the time!"

Severus glared down his hooked nose at her.

"How would you know? You've never even met me before?"

Miranda sneered back up at him, her caramel eyes wild.

"Some things you can just tell right off the bat," Miranda replied. "Besides, your teaching methods seem like a load of rubbish to me."

"How many years have you been teaching, Miss Kent?" Severus inquired, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well, never but –" Miranda started, but Severus cut her off.

"Then we'll be listening to what _I_ say, do you understand?" Severus snapped bitterly, baring his teeth.

Severus struck a nerve, for Miranda hated being told what to do more than anything else. Miranda stopped and stood on tiptoe so that she was almost eye-level with Severus, stuffing her hat in her robe pocket. She poked him hard in the chest and shouted in his face.

"Now listen up, Professer Whatever-your-name-is! I don't have to listen to you or anybody else! I didn't come an inch to death so that I could be trampled on by the likes of you, you cold-hearted git!"

With that, Miranda stomped off towards her class, fuming.

o-o-o

Harry, Ron and Hermione filed into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with the other students to find that there was no professor to be seen. The professor hadn't shown his or her face at the feast last night, and Harry was starting to wonder if something had gone wrong.

"Maybe we don't have a professor," Ron said hopefully.

"Don't sound so hopeful," Harry replied. "Dumbledore'd probably assign Snape for the job."

"Good point," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"I'm sure everything is fine; the professor probably just missed the train or something."

"So why aren't they here now?" Neville, who had been following behind, asked.

"Probably got lost," Ron replied. "This castle isn't exactly tiny, is it?"

The class took their seats, leaving only the desk in front of the teacher's desk empty, just in case they had a first lesson like the one with the imposter Moody. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in front row seats, with other people filling in behind them. They talked for a while until Dean Thomas suddenly shouted.

"Footsteps!"

Everyone grew quiet, their books and wands on the desk in hope of a hands-on lesson, unlike those of Umbridge. The footsteps grew nearer still, but were still far off. The whole class was dead silent, as if it was holding its breath. Harry was just wondering whether the professor was going to show when the door flew open as someone kicked it. A woman, about five feet and five inches tall and wearing big combat boots stomped into the room, pulling off her traveling cloak and throwing it onto the desk. She wore dark blue jeans under her robes, and her hair was dirty blonde with a few natural red streaks here and there. With incredible speed, she pulled it back up and snapped it into a tight bun with an elastic band. The class watched with uncertain interest as she had her silent tantrum. Harry and Ron shared a furtive look and smirked slightly; this teacher certainly had had some trouble with something, and was quite young; probably only in her thirties. She was, to say the least, incredibly flustered.

"I apologize for being late," The woman said stiffly. "I was held up on my way."

"Was it Peeves, Professor?" Chirped Seamus.

The woman looked slightly alarmed at being called 'professor' and Harry thought that she must not have taught before.

"No, no it wasn't Peeves," She said with a sigh, sitting down on the teacher's desk and propping her combat boots up on the empty desk in front of her.

"It was a certain Professor," the woman said bitterly. "I'm not going to name names, though, because he might get mad and throw one of his stupid potion kits at me, the controlling git."

Several people laughed. Ron and Harry exchanged joyful looks that seemed like Christmas had come early. Hermione looked slightly scandalized. The woman smirked at the students' expressions. She stood up and stretched her arms up.

"Sorry, that was rude," she said. "I never speak ill of my colleagues. Well, I've never had colleagues before, but if I did, I'd never speak ill of them. But judging by your expressions, he's not very popular."

"That's an understatement," Harry said.

The woman turned to Harry and her eyes widened. Harry thought this might be because of his past, but her eyes did not trace the familiar path across his forehead that most eyes took. Harry was pleased. She regained her composure quickly enough, and continued on with her talk, seeming much less agitated.

"Anyway, as I'm sure you've assumed, I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Not that you need it." She sent a wink in Harry's general direction as she paced up and down the front of the classroom. "Now, I know you've had some, er, _interesting_ teachers in the past," She said. "Very interesting indeed."

Harry frowned now. Was this woman going to harp on about 'dangerous half-breeds' like Umbridge had? If so, Harry wasn't so sure he liked this woman after all.

"…and only one of them I've approved of, not that my opinion is all that important or anything…"

"Here it comes," Harry thought. "Another supporter of the Ministry."

The professor stopped in her tracks and appeared thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes, Remus did do a good job," She said aloud. "Actually, I recently had a chat with him and he was kind enough to share some information about you all."

Harry let out the breath he had been holding, relieved beyond relief.

"What kind of information?" Ron asked nervously.

The woman laughed.

"Nothing bad, don't worry," She assured.

Hermione's hand shot up in the air and the woman stared, a smile creeping up her face.

"Ah yes, you must be Hermione Granger," She said. "Yes, I've heard all about you. From more than one professor, actually."

Hermione looked slightly pleased, and then cleared her throat.

"Well, Professor, er…"

"Kent. Miranda Kent," The woman, now Professor Kent, said kindly.

"Yes. Professor Kent, I was wondering about your teaching approach. Are you a textual or a hands-on kind of teacher?"

Professor Kent smirked and put on a face of seriousness. The two expressions did not mix well.

"Well, I always go by the book. I assign a chapter a day and have you do the questions at the end. Occasionally, I'll assign an essay, but you don't have to worry, they're usually only about three scrolls long."

The class groaned. Ron let his head fall on the desk and Lavender let out an aggravated cry.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! No need to get your knickers in a twist," Professor Kent said, and everyone sat back up, some people laughing slightly and others looking exasperated. "No, I'm more of a hands-on teacher, definitely, because believe it or not, I once had Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, too, and I hated bookwork as much as you do now. Now, for our first lesson. I believe that back in your second year, you had a run in with a pack of Cornish Pixies?"

The class laughed uncertainly and shouted out many replies. Kent leaned over and picked up a cage from under her desk. A cage with a purple cloth draped over it. Several people groaned and Neville covered his ears with his hands. Professor Kent laughed.

"A very expressionful bunch, aren't you?" Professor Kent said. "I'm going to tell you the right way to deal with Pixies. How many of you can do a non-verbal spell?"

Hermione raised her hand, accompanied by several people who only raised their hands halfway in the air. Professor Kent nodded.

"Alright, so we have some work to do. Now, I have the situation under control should anything happen, but I want you all to try to get them under control without either harming them or yourselves."

Professor Kent waved her hand and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I just put a spell on the room so that nothing can be broken by these buggers. I just want to see if you can get rid of them on your own. Ready?"

The class, which had been marveling at Professor Kent's wandless magic, suddenly snapped into attention and raised their wands. Harry was on the edge of his seat, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed.

"Okay, go!"

Professor Kent pulled the cloth off and opened the cage. The Pixies flew everywhere, but the class was ready. Pixes were hit by every non-harming hex that one could imagine. Finally, after about ten seconds, Harry, who had been sitting with his eyes closed, opened his eyes and raised his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

A silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand and corralled the rest of the Pixies back into the cage. Professor Kent, who looked very impressed, closed the cage and put the Pixies back under the desk. The silver stag dispersed into smoke.

"Wow," she said in wonder, gazing at Harry. "A corporeal patronus, eh? I'm impressed."

Harry grinned sheepishly.

o-o-o

After the lesson, Miranda was joined by McGonagall in the teacher's room. Both were drinking tea with their feet propped up on poufs. They were an odd pair, but they got along quite well.

"So, how was your first lesson?" McGonagall asked.

"Brilliant!" Miranda said. "That class really has some skill in the subject. Granger can do nonverbal spells perfectly, Harry's getting there, and they know every hex that I've ever seen. At least non-violent ones. And did you know Potter can produce a corporeal patronus?"

McGonagall nodded slowly, sipping her tea.

"Yes, Potter's been able to do that since third year."

Miranda choked on her tea.

"Since _when_?"

"That's what I said," McGonagall said. "Potter's got potential, alright. He never had much of a thing for Occlumency, though. He's too emotional."

"We'll see about that," Miranda said, and took a long sip of tea.

There was a time of silence, broken only after a few minutes by McGonagall.

"Oh yes, I forgot to ask. Would you like to co-host the Dueling Club?"

Miranda appeared thoughtful. Dueling was one thing that Miranda was quite good at.

"Who's the other co-host?"

"Severus Snape, of course. He's quite the dueler."

Miranda grinned slightly.

"Sure, why not? I'll give it a try. Maybe I can teach Severus a thing or two," Miranda said with a smirk.

McGonagall's eyes glinted for a moment with something Miranda couldn't read.

"Oh, this should be good," McGonagall said with a slight chuckle. "Severus is not going to like this, not one bit."

"_I_ will," Miranda replied, and finished her tea in a satisfied silence.

* * *

A/N: So, I hope to have chapter two up soon, if you all like this first one well enough! I've never done anything like this before, so I don't know what the general reaction will be. But hey, I like a well-rounded critique. 


	2. Getting Owned

A/N: Interesting fact of the day: I wrote the dueling scene to the sounds of the 1812 Overture, which is my favorite overture. That might explain a little. Also, I was a little bit shaken writing the end because I thought I'd ran over a cat, but found out that there was not acat. I'm still trying to figure that one out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing... especially not Harry Potter

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter Two – Getting Owned**

Harry, Ron and Hermione strolled about the grounds, talking about their new Defense Against the Arts teacher.

"I kind of like her," Hermione said. "I mean, she can actually teach, can't she? That's what's most important in the end. Maybe we could learn something."

"And she hates Snape," Ron added joyfully. "If that doesn't say anything, nothing does."

Harry had stayed rather quiet during this entire conversation thus far. Harry liked Kent well enough, but found her magical ability almost alarming. He was sure Hermione must have noticed, too, for her expression was thoughtful. Harry had one other thing on his mind as well.

"Dumbledore said I'm getting a new Occlumency instructor," Harry announced.

Ron and Hermione both turned to him.

"I bet you anything it's Kent," Ron said. "She looks like the type that would be a good Legilimens."

Kent fell into step with them.

"Actually, I'm quite lousy at Legilimency."

Ron and Harry jumped. Hermione turned and gave a polite smile to the professor, who returned it. Miranda turned to Harry.

"I was hoping I could have a word with Harry, if you don't mind my interrupting," Miranda said.

"Sure, we'll just leave then," Hermione said, and grabbed Ron's arm.

Miranda laughed.

"No, you can stay if you like; it's nothing secret," She said, and then turned to Harry. "You will come to my office on the morrow for your first lesson. Five o' clock would be best, I think."

"So you are my Occlumency teacher, then?" Harry asked.

Miranda nodded and replied, "I sure am. I have a feeling that with some practice, you'll be a right Occlumens. Professor Snape said that you were no good, but –"

"He never really gave me a chance," Interrupted Harry angrily. "He was always just wanting to tell me I was terrible."

Miranda smiled softly.

"I thought that much," She replied, then lowered her voice so that only the trio could hear her. "Trust me, I can deal with Severus Snape. Are you three coming to the Dueling Club?"

The trio exchanged dark looks. Hermione was the first to meet Miranda's cheerful gaze.

"Well, Professor, a few years ago they tried a dueling club," Hermione said. "And it didn't go too well."

Miranda appeared thoughtful for a moment before turning back to Hermione. Miranda was wearing a slightly mischievous grin that made Harry's insides squirm uncomfortably. Somehow, Harry had the feeling that something was up.

"Well this year, Professor Snape and I are co-hosting. Does that say enough for you, or do I need to tell you that this won't be boring?" Miranda said, smirking.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks that spoke for themselves. Unfortunately, they didn't speak for Miranda, so Harry was forced to speak.

"We'll be there, Professor Kent."

"See you all later then!" Miranda said, and waved as she walked off.

"I think Kent is the best thing to happen to our school since Dumbledore," Ron said with glee as they began walking towards the lake.

Hermione appeared thoughtful and slightly scornful.

"She doesn't seem to get along well with Snape, though," Hermione said.

"Do any of us?" Harry interjected.

"Well, not students. But she's a Professor. I think that maybe she forgets sometimes that she's not our age," Hermione, who didn't believe that 'fun' and 'learning' could be in the same sentence without the word 'isn't' said.

Ron snorted. "Who cares? She's a great teacher – the best since Lupin. I've actually managed to do a nonverbal spell." He paused, a thought drifting across his mind. "I wonder if she can duel."

"Looks like we'll be finding out tonight," Said Harry gravely.

o-o-o

Harry, accompanied by Ron and Hermione, headed off with the crowd towards the Great Hall, which, they imagined, was set up much like it had been back in their second year. Their suspicions were correct, and they found places as close to the stage as they could find. Harry searched the crowd for the faces of Snape and Kent, and found both of them standing on the other side of the stage. Kent winked at Harry, and Harry was reminded alarmingly of Tonks before her depressed streak. As the bells chimed six, Snape raised his wand. The doors of the Great Hall closed and everyone fell silent. Snape went up the steps and took place at center stage.

"In these dark and dangerous times, the Headmaster feels that it is necessary to teach you how to duel properly, seeing as a few years ago's attempt was a fiasco." He peered around the room, giving off his usual aura of menace; Harry suddenly felt sorry for Kent for having to face Snape. "This year, we have a far more competent teacher and possibly more able students. We shall proceed. My colleague –"

At this, Kent jumped up and onto the stage, beaming. She put an arm around Snape's shoulders and finished his sentence for him, which he did not seem to appreciate in the slightest.

"We will be here to assist and demonstrate the proper way to duel. We are trained professionals and we know how to counter every jinx that we use, so there will be no permanent damage…"

"Bet Snape'll 'forget' how to counterjinx anything he throws at Kent," Ron muttered darkly. "Look at his face."

"…Please don't try this at home, and keep your heads, bodies and extremities away from the stage at all times during the demonstration. Caution: you may get wet. Thank you."

Snape scowled and plucked her arm off of him as he stepped away from her.

"Thank you for that," Snape said darkly.

They stood back to back in the center of the stage, turned, bowed to each other, turned again, and began to step in opposite directions. Harry remembered with a pang his first duel with Voldemort. The student body watched with wide eyes, waiting for the fun stuff to begin. Ron leaned across Hermione and whispered in Harry's ear.

"Five knuts on Snape."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Hermione snapped in a whisper. "We haven't seen her duel before. She probably takes it must more seriously than everything else."

"Hermione's right," Harry said, not taking his eyes off the stage. "She's no Lockhart."

"One, two, three, go!" Shouted Snape, and the duel began.

Both professors spun around. Snape, his wand out, sent a hex at Kent, for she didn't have a wand that he could disarm her of. Kent held up her left hand and conjured a shield, which reflected the hex. At the same time, she made a wave with her right hand and sent a blue-colored jinx towards Snape. Snape managed to block both the reflected hex and the jinx, but was not quite quick enough to catch a third that Kent sent his way with her left hand. It hit him in the chest and he fell back onto the ground. He sat up, but seemed to have lost all control of his legs, for they just sat there, useless. He attempted to jinx Kent, but Kent was way ahead of him. There was a flash of light, smoke, and the two professors were momentarily lost from view. People began muttering rowdily, but when the smoke cleared, both professors were still there.

Kent stood there, her hands cupped together as if she was holding water, muttering wildly under her breath and her whole body poised in concentration. Snape took this time to repair his legs and stand, and a ball of light had formed in Kent's hands as if it were coming directly from her body. It looked as if Kent was giving up some of herself to make this thing, for it seemed to be causing her great pain to do it; her eyes were slammed shut and her teeth were clenched. The ball of light took the shape of a raven and flew out of her hands, a silvery, gliding attacker. Snape tried to get rid of it, but it seemed impenetrable by magic; the spells merely bounced off and dissolved. Hermione gave a gasp of shock as the raven hit Snape and he instantly fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. Nobody said anything, for Kent was still concentrated, and the raven flew back towards her and into her hands. With a second flash of light, the silvery bird had melted back into her hands. She looked up, chest heaving, and took a sweeping bow. The Great Hall positively exploded with applause and cheers; mostly everyone, minus the Slytherins, had wanted to see Snape defeated. Grinning slightly, though she fought to keep a poker-face, she ran back over to bring Snape back to the real world. She touched his temples with her fingertips and his eyes snapped open. Snape slowly got to his feet, obviously upset about being defeated by a woman younger than him, and tried to look dignified. Harry and Ron whooped loudly, while Hermione continued to look puzzled.

"How did she do that?" she wondered aloud. "I've never seen that before, nor heard of it. It was amazing!"

"Who cares?" Ron said, shaking the feeling back into his hands before continuing to applaud. "She completely murdered him!"

"Snape got owned," Harry said in glee. "I just hope his mood's improved by Potions class tomorrow."

o-o-o

Snape's mood hadn't improved at all by the next day. In fact, he was on the verge of exploding and took five points from Gryffindor when Hermione raised her hand. Snape's mood was not helped at all by the fact that Harry's Potions class had an unexpected, and most certainly unwelcome, visitor.

Snape was sitting down at his desk correcting papers while the class struggled over a highly complicated dittany-based healing drought. Harry had just poured his dittany into his cauldron and was stirring it when the door burst open with a _bang_. Miranda strode in and everyone looked up at the noise, Snape included. Harry noticed with some discomfort that Snape was struggling to compose himself and that a vein in his neck had begun to throb.

"Must you kick in the door like that every time you enter a room?" Snape asked irately, looking as menacing as he could whilst being professional.

"Actually, yes," Kent answered simply. "It feels good; you should try it sometime."

"What do you want?" Snape spat through clenched teeth.

She shrugged.

"I just wanna see how you teach. Don't mind me; I'm just going to watch." Kent replied, striding up to Snape's desk and leaning against it, her combat boots making a faint jingling noise.

"Get out," Snape commanded in a forced calm, pointing angrily towards the door.

"But you said I have to do things your way," Miranda said innocently, batting her eyelashes in mock flirtation. "I don't know what 'your way' is, so how can I possibly do things 'your way'?"

Snape stared at her for a moment with a look of pure loathing on his face, and then pointed to a chair in the corner without taking his cold, black eyes off her.

"Watch. Do not speak. Do not interrupt," Were Snape's icy commands.

Miranda saluted him, turned on her heel, and began walking towards the corner. Snape sighed and set his eyes back on the essay he was flunking. He would usually prowl along the rows, sneering at the pathetic work of his students, but he was really too far behind on correcting. Now where was he…

"Oh Harry, best not stir that many times, you'll make it too thick. Stick with seven clockwise turns and add a counterclockwise one for more potency."

"Thanks, Professor."

Snape looked up to see Miranda standing over Harry's cauldron, his ladle in her hand. Snape stood up.

"Corner!" He said loudly, and Miranda handed Harry his ladle back without a word and began sulking to the corner.

Snape, after watching her walk, turned back to his papers. After a few moments, he heard and ignored the scraping of a chair. And then he heard voices muttering to one another. Overjoyed at the prospect of docking points and handing out detentions, he looked up only to see Miranda sitting in Ron's chair, muttering to him as she poured over his cauldron. Snape stood up again, knocking his chair onto the floor.

"Miss Kent, what are you doing?" Snape said loudly, trying to remain calm.

Miranda looked up.

"Mr. Weasley needed some help, Severus," Miranda said. "How can you possibly expect him to get it right if he doesn't know what he's doing? Shouldn't you show them the proper way to do it first?"

Snape lost control.

"GET OUT!" Snape shouted. "I DO NOT NEED YOU TELLING ME HOW TO TEACH, NOW GET OUT!"

Miranda jumped up in alarm, but quickly regained her composure. She strode across the room to the door and walked out. Before she left, however, she stuck her head back in the room and smirked. She saw that the vein in Snape's neck was pulsing rather rapidly.

"I know a really great Healer who can fix that," She said, gesturing to her own neck in the spot where the vein was. "Right there."

"OUT!"

Miranda put her hands in the air defensively.

"Sorry, I'm leaving, I'm leaving. Talk to you later, Sevvy."

With that, she was gone. Snape looked back at the class, most of which seemed to be holding in laughter and concealing grins behind their cauldrons, books and hands. He gave them all a look that clearly said the first person to call him "Sevvy" would never see the light of day again.

o-o-o

Harry knocked softly on Professor Kent's door.

"Enter."

Harry slowly pushed open the door to Kent's office and instantly felt as if he'd walked into a giant, multi-colored patchwork quilt. The main wall was covered with all different colored sticky notes. They all had the same untidy scrawl on them, but bore different messages. Kent must have noticed the look on Harry' face, for she laughed.

"I see you like my wall," She said.

She stood up and plucked a blue sticky note off the wall and read it aloud.

"Five o' clock. Harry Potter. Occlumency."

She crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the rubbish. She summoned Harry forward and they sat on the ground together, Harry feeling somewhat awkward.

"I'm dead forgetful, Harry," Kent explained. "I have to write everything on sticky notes so I don't forget it. Everything. Birthdays, memos, appointments, you name it."

"That's interesting, Professor," Harry said politely, not sure what else he could say.

Kent laughed.

"Harry, when I'm teaching you Occlumency, I want you to be as comfortable as possible, because I know this is not just a walk in the park for you. When it's just you and me, learning Occlumency, I am Miranda. Also, everything said in this room is strictly confidential; every memory we might break into; every story; every confession."

"Okay, Prof –er – Miranda," Harry said, feeling the slightest bit uncomfortable and wondering what confessions she was talking about.

"Good," Miranda said, clapping her hands together once. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Sure."

"Alright. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to begin with a story." Miranda said, keeping conversational eye contact with Harry and secretly marveling at how green his eyes were – like his mother's.

Harry nodded and shifted on his pillow slightly. Miranda took a deep breath and began her story.

"Okay, here we go. Once upon a time, back when I was young and innocent-er than I am now," Miranda said, and Harry chuckled slightly. "I learned something about myself."

She broke off at this point and gave Harry a very serious look.

"Harry, in order for this story to make sense, I need to tell you something very, very secret. Only Dumbledore knows why I am in hiding, which I am. The other professors do not know why, but they know that I must not be revealed to anybody, because Voldemort is after me. Do you think you can keep that a secret? I will enclose the full story at better time – when your Occlumency skills are up to whack."

"I can, Miranda," Harry said quietly. "So – so you and me, we're in the same boat?"

"Kind of," Miranda replied. "Voldemort wants to kill you, am I correct?"

Harry nodded slightly.

"Well, he wants to recruit me," She said. "In case you haven't noticed, my magical abilities are slightly, well, more advanced than the average wizard. I can do some things that even Voldemort cannot do."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, that will, like I said, be told a different story. It is quite an interesting story and I wish to do it justice."

Harry squirmed slightly; those sounded very much like the words of Dumbledore.

"Now, Harry, I believe you're taking rather inconsistently organized lessons from Professor Dumbledore?" She asked and Harry nodded. "Okay, well, bearing complications, we'll be meeting every Tuesday and Thursday from now on, alright?"

Harry nodded. Miranda gave him the thumbs up.

"Good. Now, we've wasted precious time, so let's begin."

She made a gesture like shooting a handgun and the lights went out. Another gesture, and several candles came out of nowhere around them.

"Okay, my story. Once upon a time, long, long ago, I learned that I had some interesting powers. It took me years, but I eventually perfected them and whatnot. Then, the rise of Voldemort happened and yada yada yada, so I had to hide for my own sake. Now, in order to hide, I had to properly be able to do Occlumency," Miranda said as the candles flickered all around them. "I could not do Legilimency, and I still can't as well as I'd like to be able to. Learning to do Occlumency was terribly difficult for me, because I was always very emotional. Much like you, if I'm not mistaken. So, I struggled with regular training and eventually came to realize that it wasn't working for me. So I tried a different approach and had something very interesting occur. Do you know what that was?"

Harry shook his head.

"Success. I had success, Harry, and it was almost instant. Now let's see if what worked for me works for you."

"Okay," Harry replied.

"Close your eyes."

Harry did. Miranda did, too, but opened one eye to see if Harry was doing as she had instructed.

"Now, Harry, instead of trying to clear your mind completely, I want you to focus on one thought, one memory, almost like with a patronus. You don't need to choose a happy memory, just a memory."

"Got it, Profe – Miranda," Harry said quickly.

"Good, now, focus on this memory as you would with a patronus. Let it fill you up and whatnot. I'm now going to attempt to break into your mind, which I'm not much good at. However, I have been practicing, so I would be surprised if you managed to block me. Ready?"

Harry nodded shortly with his eyes still closed and his mind focused.

"_Legilimens!_"

Harry fought to keep the memory in his mind, but it was slowly being picked away by Miranda; he could feel it. This was, though, much different than when Harry had been with Snape. Harry was conscious of what was going on, he was in control. He pushed back with his mind, fighting back against Miranda's attack. Though his energy was quickly draining, his effort doubled and with an almighty push, he heard Miranda gasp and he was seeing images that most certainly did not belong in his head – A little girl was opening her Hogwarts letter…. A group of people standing around a teenager, laughing…. The same teenager firing hexes in all directions, knocking down students as she ran past…. A grown-up, yet still young Miranda, running down a narrow street, being grabbed from behind and wheeled around to come face-to-face with Voldemort himself…

Harry quickly retreated as fast as he could from her mind. He gasped for air when he came back into the real world to find that he was on his back, tears pouring down his face and a great sadness weighing down on him. Miranda was in a similar condition, only more intense. Harry struggled to regain his composure and sat himself up, wiping his face. Miranda sat up, too, only she kept crying.

"I'm sorry Professor, I didn't mean to –" Harry said in a panicky voice, but his sentence was left unfinished as he found himself being tightly hugged by his professor.

"I saw such terrible things, Harry, I'm so, so sorry," She said, still crying.

She quickly let him go, though, and wiped her eyes.

"I was not expecting that," she said as she sniffled. "I think, correct me if I'm wrong, that you saw my memories?"

Harry, realizing that tears were still sliding down his face, wiped them away and nodded.

"Well then I am correct. You see, we were both pushing so hard – you an ammeter Occlumens and me, an ammeter Legilimens – that we accidentally swapped images for a moment. Interesting, very interesting."

Harry and Miranda stared at each other for another moment, both feeling very strange. Harry wondered what the memories he had witnessed meant. How could Miranda, an energetic and otherwise happy person, have such terrible memories? He wondered what she had seen; what memories could have driven her into such tears? Harry cleared his throat nervously.

"What did you see?"

Miranda looked up as if she were confused by the question.

"Just flashes of things," Miranda said, shrugging. "Not very good things at all, but just flashes."

Harry, whose eyes were now dry, looked around the room and waited for the Professor to regain her composure. She did quickly, and stood up.

"Well, Harry, I think that's all we should do for tonight," Miranda said. "Come back on Tuesday and we'll give it another shot. You don't need to practice anything, except maybe focusing on one particular moment."

Harry nodded numbly and they walked to the office door. They walked outside the office and into the corridor.

"See you tomorrow, Harry," Miranda said, heading towards her room.

"Bye," Harry replied, starting off for Gryffindor Tower.

o-o-o

Miranda, who was completely exhausted form the day's efforts, was getting ready for bed when her door opened and Severus came in, looking irritable. She looked up at him for a moment, a white lollipop stick dangling from her mouth. Snape opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and furrowed his brows.

"What the -? Oh, I thought for a moment that you were smoking."  
She laughed and stuck the lolly in the side of her cheek.

"No, I don't smoke," she replied. "What brings you here anyway? It's a bit late."

Both glanced up at the clock on the wall to see that eleven 'o clock PM was drawing near. Miranda continued to bustle about, pulling her shades shut and arranging her clothes for tomorrow. She was listening to what he was saying, even though it might not have appeared that way.

"How did you do that thing today?"

"What thing?" She asked, pulling open the hangings around her bed.

"That – that thing you did. With the raven. It was… I've never seen it before."

Miranda shrugged, though her heart was hammering in her chest. Severus always made her feel like she should be on her guard. She'd always been a good actress, or at least good enough. And an Occlumens. She quickly applied Occlumency against Snape, for she felt him trying to probe about in her mind.

"I don't know," Miranda said. "It just sort of came to me."

"Really?" Severus said. "Well, I don't believe you for a moment, and you needn't lie to me; I know that you've got some sort of secret. Lying is merely disrespectful. And that brings me to the other thing I wanted to touch upon. You don't seem all that –"

Miranda held up her finger and the door swung shut. Severus heard the lock click and he looked at her with an uncertain expression.

"What exactly are you -?"

"Turn around and keep talking – I'm listening to you," Miranda said.

Severus reluctantly turned around, not knowing why, and then he heard the rustle of clothing. She was getting changed. Here. With him in the room. What kind of woman was she anyway, playing games like this? Severus shook his head to clear and organize his thoughts and kept talking as if woman changed around him all the time.

"And I came to demand a little more respect from you. Students respect me and lately that respect has been dwindling…"

"Alright, you can turn around now."

Severus turned around and was relieved to see that Miranda was dressed in, not something provocative, but rather a simple grey shirt and some shorts. He took a breath and continued his monologue.

"And a little personal space would be greatly appreciated, too. You really do need to stay away from me, if you don't mind," Severus said bitterly.

"We run into each other quite often," Miranda said, twirling her lollipop subconsciously between her teeth.

"Yes, I have noticed that," Severus continued. "Oh yes, and don't call me by my first name in front of students. 'Professor Snape' would do just fine."

"What about 'Serpent King of Cruelty'?" Miranda asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"No, I don't think so," Severus said. "In fact, why don't you just not talk to me at all? I thought you hated me anyway."

Miranda stood up and walked over to him, lolly dangling from between her teeth.

"I don't hate you," She said, and he caught a whiff of her fruity breath. "Sure, you're a greasy, controlling, mean git who swoops down on children like an overgrown bat for entertainment, but I really don't hate you. Heck, I kind of like you, in a twisted, bizarre way."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure of that? Because I can't stand you."

"Then why do you keep visiting me in my bedroom?" Miranda asked, smirking.

When Severus didn't reply she laughed out loud and began ushering him to the door.

"Goodnight, Severus," She said sweetly, pulling open the door and pushing him outside it.

Severus turned around in the doorway to argue, but she pulled her lollipop out of her mouth and stuck it in his before he could speak.

"Shut up and goodnight," Miranda said cheerfully, and closed the door in his shocked face.

Severus stared at the door in astonishment for a moment before taking the lolly by the stick and pulling it out of his mouth. He looked at it for a moment, shrugged, and popped it back in his mouth.

"I really do love grape."

o-o-o

Meanwhile, somewhere not so far away, Voldemort was sitting in a high armchair by the fire, tapping the tips of his long fingers together as he thought. A knock on the door caused him to wheel around, and he saw Lucius standing in the doorway, an evil grin on his face.

"What is it?" Voldemort asked impatiently.

Lucius bowed low and put his hands behind his back before saying in his silky voice,

"My Lord, she is at Hogwarts."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun DUN!...? More soon, I imagine. 


	3. Your Personal Stalker

A/N: Chapter three. I am overly proud of my promptness.

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except Miranda Kent)… but especially not Harry Potter

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Your Personal Stalker**

"So you're sure?"

"Yes, I am quite sure. Severus has already told me."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, there is really only one thing for us to do and that is –"

The door to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters suddenly opened and everyone stopped talking. Severus walked in, limping slightly and wearing his Death Eater's robes. All eyes were on him as he took a seat and dropped his mask onto the floor.

"Well, what are we looking at? Let's get this over with." Severus snapped.

Dumbledore stood up and opened his arms.

"Let the meeting begin," he said.

The Order members began talking about their various projects and problems. Lupin got up and fixed Severus a cup of tea. Severus took it with a short word of thanks, not taking his eyes off Dumbledore, who was talking to him about their latest problem.

"You see, Severus, if you are right and he knows that Miranda is currently at Hogwarts, then we will need to place someone as a bodyguard of sorts. Since you've already been ordered by Voldemort –" Almost everyone flinched as Dumbledore said the name, "– to keep a sharp eye on her, I think it would be best for you to be said bodyguard."

Severus placed his tea down on the table delicately, taking a deep breath to keep from exploding.

"Albus, I don't think that's such a good idea," Severus said gently. "I personally cannot stand the woman, and our schedules do not coincide enough for me to possibly stalk – I mean guard – her."

"It's been taken care of," McGonagall piped up. "We've changed her schedule so that you will be able to escort her to every class."

Severus rubbed his face angrily with his hands.

"Alright, alright," He finally agreed. "I'll follow her around. I tell you, she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She doesn't need _my_ help."

"Maybe not, but a little extra security never hurt anybody," Arthur Weasley said helpfully.

Severus glared at him.

"It won't hurt _her_, but it'll be the death of _me_."

"So you don't think you can handle a young, vivacious woman, Severus?" McGonagall said with a strange glint in her eye.

Severus, who had been drinking his tea, proceeded to gag on it.

"Of course I can, don't be ridiculous," Severus spat, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Is she to know of this?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "You shall tell her tonight after your last class."

Severus stood up and headed for the door.

"Yes, well if that's all, I'm going to change out of these stupid robes," Severus said, and once he got a nod of approval from Dumbledore, apparated away.

o-o-o

Miranda was in her office correcting her latest papers when the door was kicked open and Severus strode in, looking flustered. She placed down her red quill and smiled warmly.

"Ahh good, you're learning!" She said pleasantly, but Severus didn't look amused.

"I am not here to joke around," Severus snapped. "I have something important to discuss with you. What the -?"

He had stopped in his tracks at the sight of Miranda's sticky-note-covered wall. He raised a brow at her and she giggled.

"Don't ask," She said.

"I didn't intend to," He replied in a snappy voice. "Like I said, I have an important matter to discuss with you."

"Fine, oh Serpent King of Cruelty," Miranda said, and then added as Severus shot her a look of loathing, "Take a seat."

Severus sat down gingerly in the chair in front of her desk and sighed.

"I have been ordered as your personal protector – a bodyguard, we'll call it. I'm supposed to follow you around and escort you to all your classes and make sure you don't get injured."

Miranda looked down at the schedule on her desk that she had received this morning.

"Well that explains my changed schedule," Miranda said. "Well, I can't say I haven't always wanted a stalker."

Severus raised his eyebrows in shock and forgot what he was going to say. Miranda's comments often left him feeling this way. Or maybe it was just Miranda in general and the way she was.

"You've always wanted a stalker?"

"I was kidding."

"Oh. Well anyway, I'm your protector now, not that you need it," Severus added with a strange look.

She positively glowed with pride.

"Thank you," She said. "Now if you don't mind, I need to finish these papers. We'll have plenty of time to talk later."

Severus rose from his chair and bowed to her.

"Your servant," Severus said, and started for the door. He stopped in the doorway, however, and turned around. He raised a finger and added, "Try not to get into any trouble while you're under my watch."

Miranda saluted him and he walked away. She watched his robes swish around the corner and chuckled to herself before picking up her quill and marking up Ron's Dementor essay. Severus was a strange, strange man to her, but she couldn't pretend she wasn't intrigued.

Harry's Occlumency lessons were doing well. They would meditate briefly and then Miranda would attempt to get into his mind. He would hold her off briefly before he finally gave in. Her Legilimency skills were improving as well, which was a feat she never thought she would accomplish.

A few weeks passed and not very much changed. After every class, Severus would come to her and escort her to her next class, to lunch, and to her bedroom at night. At first Miranda found this slightly irksome, for she was rather independent, but eventually she came to adapt to and even enjoy his presence. Not to mention he was very handy when she couldn't get out of bed in the morning…

"Wake up, you're running late."

"Again."

"Yes, again. Now get up."

Miranda grumbled and Severus raised his wand. All her sheets flew off the bed and he transfigured her mattress into ice. She yelped and jumped out of bed, causing Severus to laugh unsuitably.

"I'll be right outside,' He said, still chuckling, and then left so that she could get properly dressed for the day.

Miranda scowled and got ready before transfiguring her melting ice-bed back into a mattress and putting the sheets back on it. She opened her bedside table in search for her new package of sticky notes and proceeded to throw several quills, a picture in a frame, and countless numbers of lollipops onto the floor before she found it. By this time, Severus had come back into the room and was looking around with interest. His black eyes landed on a picture of a small girl and, presumably, her parents – the picture that Miranda had carelessly tossed to the floor in her search for the sticky notes. He strode over to the picture and picked it up off the floor, only to find something that made his blood run cold. The little girl in the picture was undoubtedly Miranda, for she had the same smile and eyes, but the man and woman in the picture. No, they _couldn't _be…

"Marcus and Penelope Kent," Severus breathed, and turned around to see Miranda standing behind him with her hat in her hand, looking nervous.

"I can't believe it," Severus said, turning back to the picture. "Don't – _please _don't – tell me these are your parents?"

Miranda, looking very scared, nodded once. Severus turned back to the picture, eyes narrowed in disbelief. It surely couldn't be, not _Miranda Kent_. She was too young, too bold; he could only imagine what she must have had to go through, why she had been hidden for so long and he, Severus, had not known. If only he had known from the beginning. Slowly he turned back to her and saw in her eyes that she was afraid. Then again, why shouldn't she be? It all made sense now, everything – from the wandless magic to the secrecy to the peculiar spells.

"I thought they were…. Are you the last?" Severus asked in a somewhat shaky voice.

Miranda nodded.

"The very last."

Severus looked at her as if he had never seen her properly before.

"The _Progenitor Veneficium_," Severus said, even more quietly.

Miranda nodded and before he knew it, she was crying into his chest with her arms wrapped around him as if he were some kind of cuddly teddy bear. Her hat was lying forgotten on the floor.

"I'm so scared!" Miranda choked, sobbing. "I don't want to, Severus, if he finds me –"

Severus placed the picture on the nearby mantle, took Miranda by the shoulders, and held her at arms length. She continued to sob. He shook her, hard.

"He won't find you," Severus said sternly. "I promise he won't – not while you're under my supervision. Now _pull yourself together_!"

He let Miranda go and she stood there, breathing heavily and regaining control over herself. She placed a hand lightly on her chest and continued to breathe slowly until she was back to normal. The bell rang, signaling that they were late again.

"That was the bell," Severus noted. "We're late again. Come on, are you ready?"

Miranda nodded, placed a finger on her face, and disappeared any signs of crying. They walked out of the room and he walked her to her classroom, where he left her with one last bow and a kiss on the hand. Miranda stood there for a moment, as if in a trance, and then kicked open the classroom door.

"Sorry for being late, class, I was held up later than I had imagined by a less-than-desirable incident."

o-o-o

Halloween approached and the feast was just as Miranda had remembered. Food, live bats, and pumpkins. What else could she ask for? Not only was the food great, but Miranda teamed up with Dumbledore, Professor Sprout, and an extremely reluctant Snape to go as the four founders for the feast. With Dumbledore as Gryffindor, Severus as Slytherin, Sprout as Hufflepuff and Miranda as Ravenclaw, they all reenacted the founding, feuding, and eventual separation of Hogwarts and the people in it. The audience laughed and egged them on as they acted. Miranda had more fun than she had ever had since she had been discovered and went into hiding.

After the feast, Harry and Ron, accompanied by Hermione, sat in the boy's dormitory, talking about the feast.

"What an experience!" Hermione exclaimed in excitement, nearly tumbling off Ron's bed. "I never knew that Slytherin did that!"

"I'm sure he didn't want people to find out," Ron said, laughing slightly. "I'd never show my face again if I was him."

Harry laughed, too, but he couldn't help but feel that something about Miranda was strange. Something, he realized tonight, that he would eventually find out when he accomplished Occlumency. Harry practiced that night after Hermione had left and Ron's snores could be heard through his hangings.

o-o-o

Miranda wanted badly to get away from Severus. He wasn't doing anything wrong, really, it was just that she knew he would never allow her to leave the grounds, and she desperately wanted to go. So, one morning, she faked ill and Severus left for his lesson.

"I will be back around lunch to make sure you're still here," He had warned before closing Miranda's door with a sharp snap.

Miranda smiled. Severus, after having found out why Miranda was hiding, had taken much more authority in keeping her safe. Miranda found this both sweet and thoughtful, though she knew Severus would be greatly insulted if she told him this. She chuckled, rolled out of bed, dressed, and waited for the bell to ring. When it did, Miranda poked her head out of the door to check that nobody was watching, and slipped out into the corridor. She walked quickly, as she didn't want to seem suspicious to anybody who might be in the corridors, and eventually reached the great oak front doors. She pushed one of them open and stepped out into the cool, autumn weather. Once outside, Miranda jogged down towards the front gates, opened them with several complicated spells, and took her animagus form of a fox. As a fox, she trotted freely across the countryside, knowing by the sun when she had to be back at the castle.

After an hour, she stopped at a stream to take a drink. A chuckle from behind made her hair stand on end, and she turned around. There, standing with his arms crossed, was Lucius Malfoy.

_I thought he was in Azkaban_, Miranda thought as she began to panic. Malfoy took a step forward and she stepped back. He laughed coldly.

"Hello, little fox," Malfoy said. "Don't try and hide from me, I know who you are. Now, Miranda Kent, why don't you just come here like a good girl and let me take you to my master. He's so excited to finally have you… after all these years…"

Miranda turned around to run. But Malfoy hit her with a charm. It didn't stop her from running, but she found she was unable to turn into a person again. She was stuck. This wasn't so bad at the moment, for she was much faster as a fox, but it would prove to be annoying later when she was trying to explain to Severus where she had run off to.

Another hex hit her and Miranda let out a yelp of pain. Though she felt as if hot knives were stabbing her everywhere, she managed to sprint until she could no longer hear Malfoy's footfalls behind her. She stopped running and fell back against a tree, panting in pain and tiredness, but knew she must get back up to the castle. After summoning the rest of her strength, she managed to apparate back to the gates.

McGonagall was standing at the gates, preparing to lock them back up. When she saw Miranda, though, her expression became less puzzled and she sent a patronus up to the castle. She allowed Miranda to enter and then locked up the gates.

"Miranda, go to Severus; he'll take care of that nasty wound. Albus will come down and have a chat with you after," McGonagall said, and Miranda noted that McGonagall did not sound happy at all.

Miranda, not knowing how she was supposed to have a chat if she couldn't speak, merely nodded and began limping up to the castle.

Harry was gazing about the grounds, occasionally casting an eye over Ron, who was sprawled out on the grass, sleeping, and Hermione, who was reading. Suddenly, an interesting sight caught his eye. It was a red fox with a long gash in its side, limping up towards the castle.

"What the -?" Harry said, causing Hermione to look up.

When she saw the fox, her expression became rather anxious.

"The poor thing, it looks terrible. Should we do something?"

"It's headed for the castle," Harry noted, but stopped talking when he saw the doors open.

Snape strode out, looking angry.

Harry jabbed Ron in the side, and he instantly awoke.

"What was that for?" Ron asked, rubbing his ribs.

"Look," Hermione said, pointing towards the castle.

Snape was yelling at the fox, which looked rather guilty (if a fox could look guilty, Harry mused). Then Snape turned and beckoned the fox to follow. The fox did follow – limping, with its tail between its legs. After a moment, the doors slammed shut and the trio faced each other.

"Weird," Harry said.

"Very," Hermione added.

Ron was already sleeping again. Hermione watched Ron for a moment or two longer before picking up her book again, but Harry's eyes were glued to the castle doors. Since when did foxes have the intelligence to know where they're going and take insults and raving from Snape? Harry had a feeling that he would be seeing this fox again soon, and he was right.

Miranda followed a very angry Snape to his office, leaving behind the occasional spatter of blood that she could not see. In fact, though she knew she was injured, she could not see the injury because she was, in fact, a fox, and the gash was in a blind spot. Severus opened his office door and held it open.

"In," He said, and Miranda, with her ears flat against her skull in apprehension, complied.

"Sit." He said, pointing to his floor.

Miranda sat. Severus did nothing, but stared at her with menacing eyes until there was a knock on the door. Severus told the person to enter, and Dumbledore stepped inside, looking grave. He got down on his haunches and became level with Miranda, who found that she could not meet his eyes. She felt terrible.

"Miranda, this is very grave," Dumbledore said. "It is important that you do not ever leave the grounds again without being assisted. Worse could have happened – you were lucky."

Dumbledore made several motions with his wand, but nothing happened.

"Ah, I see you've been hit by an interesting charm, Miranda."

At this, Miranda looked up to see disappointment etched on Dumbledore's face.

"You are stuck as a fox until the charm wears off," he said. "How long this will be, I do not know. It could be an hour, a day, a week; it depends on who performed the charm and who received it. I can, however, do one thing for you."

Dumbledore waved his wand and a funny feeling came into Miranda's throat.

"Whoa, that is the weirdest feeling," She said.

Dumbledore smiled warmly and relief washed over her; she was not in too much trouble. Severus, who was now anxiously pacing the room, said nothing. Dumbledore rose to his feet and turned to Severus.

"Severus, I have no doubt in your ability to heal Miranda properly – the magic is dark, however. I apologize for not fixing it myself, but I really must be going; an important matter has been called to my attention and I'm afraid I cannot postpone it."

Severus nodded and watched as Dumbledore left the office. When the door had closed and locked, Severus looked down his hooked nose at Miranda.

"I can't believe you are so thick as to try to escape," Severus spat, dropping his knees and summoning his necessary to heal Miranda.

Miranda was quick to defend herself with saying, "I am trapped in this place night and day! I can't go anywhere or do anything. I'm a prisoner. You shouldn't be talking – you don't know what it's like to be a prisoner."

Severus stopped what he was doing and pulled back his sleeve with a jerk. There, branded on his left arm, was the Dark Mark. Miranda gasped and looked up to see Snape's eyes filled with anger.

"I am a prisoner, Miranda Kent, and I will be a prisoner until the day I die."

Miranda gaped, then slowly closed her mouth and winced as she felt the pain sear through her flesh.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I didn't know."

"No damage done – learn to think before you open your mouth next time," Severus said, and she was taken aback by his lack of spiteful comment. "Now lay on your side – I've got a wound to heal and it will hurt you a lot more than it will hurt me. Eat this."

He shoved something into her mouth that she recognized as dittany. She was careful to nip his finger with her sharp little teeth when he withdrew his hand.

Miranda flopped onto her side, whining slightly like a fox, and Severus began to work. His hands were gentle, but the pain was terrible. In order to keep her mind off the pain, she spoke.

"So – so you're the double agent then? The one Albus spoke of?"

Severus made brief eye contact with her before going back to work.

"Yes, yes I am," He replied. "I cannot leave the Death Eaters for my life, but I can still work for the Order without being caught. I have been useful; I have played my part well."

"Right – ow! Watch where you poke that thing!"

Severus, who had been tracing her wound with his wand, gave her a hard jab in the throat before continuing his work. Slowly the pain eased and Miranda became rather comfortable. She closed her eyes and relaxed. As she listened to him work, she became aware of how gentle his hands were, and how careful he was being, trying not to hurt her. Miranda sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Severus sighed and capped the bottle of antibacterial potion he had been dabbing on her scar. He stared down at the little fox he had just healed and wondered if he should wake her. No, he decided, he would let her sleep for a moment longer – after all, she _had_ had a very trying day.

o-o-o

The next day, Harry was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, waiting for Kent to show up. Kent was often late, so he was not surprised, but he had not seen her at dinner last night. In fact, Harry realized, he had not seen her since the day before last. Suddenly, Harry heard a scratching at the door. Neville, who was closest to the door at the time, leapt up to answer it. He opened the door and jumped at what he saw. A small fox, the same one that Harry had seen yesterday, stole into the room and hopped up on the teacher's desk. Neville, who looked as if he wasn't sure what to do, slowly closed the door and resumed his seat.

The fox sat on the desk, gazing out across the classroom at the baffled students. Finally, after about thirty seconds, someone spoke out.

"What's it in here for?"

"I don't remember Kent telling us about this," said Dean.

"Maybe it's a pop quiz – maybe it's going to turn into some sort of dark animal," Ron said in half excitement and half unease.

The fox, not to Harry's surprise, rolled its eyes and gave an aggravated sigh.

"Or maybe," the fox said in a voice that was exactly like Miranda's, "Your stupid Defense teacher got herself stuck as a fox."

Several people laughed, others gasped.

"How'd you get like that, professor?" Harry asked.

"Bad encounter with some dark magic," Miranda replied shortly. "Next question."

"We saw you limping up the stairs yesterday," Ron said. "Why?"

"I was stuck as a fox and I had a run-in with some less desirable magic," Miranda said. "Next question."

"Is that your animagus form?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Next question." Miranda replied in the same hasty, terse voice.

"How come your animagus is a fox?" Lavender Brown asked.

"Because foxes can be cunning and amusing, and yet still somehow be complete arseholes whenever they want to be. Next question."

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Hannah Abbot asked.

"I'll turn you into a fox and see how you like it," Miranda replied.

The class laughed. Miranda proceeded with the lesson, occasionally needing someone to grab something or help her with something. At the end of the lesson she shook her head sadly.

"Lesson of the day: You will never learn to appreciate your thumbs until they are gone," Kent said, and everyone chuckled.

Later, Miranda was sitting on her bed, curled up and reading. The door opened and Severus stuck his head inside. Miranda smiled at him (which must have looked strange coming from a fox) and Severus walked into the room. He closed the door behind him and took a seat on Miranda's bed. Miranda continued reading, occasionally turning the page with her nose, until Severus spoke.

"I have a proposition."

Miranda looked up.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Severus fidgeted a little, staring down at his hands, before looking back to the fox.

"I know some self-defense that might come in handy should you someday need it," Severus said. "_Non-magical_ self-defense."

Miranda looked up at him and her eyes sparkled.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, feeling mischievous for the first time since she got stuck as a fox.

* * *

A/N: What _does_ he have in mind? Find out soon! 


	4. Warning the Aware

A/N: Gawd I'm exhausted. Here's that chapter! I took someone's genius advice and attempted something to get my chapter up, for ffnet has problems. If this gets screwed up, I'm so sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… especially not Harry Potter

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter Four – Warning the Aware **

Miranda, who was desperately curious about Severus' proposition, was forced to wait to take action because of her situation. She waited for a week, but still woke up every dawn in her animagus form. Finally, one bright morning, her prayers were answered.

Saturday dawned, bright and full of hope, and Miranda jumped out of bed like a little puppy. She went through the doggy flap that Dumbledore had installed, forgetting to wait for Severus, and pranced down to breakfast. People greeted her as she went by, for she was well known for her condition by now. On the way down to the Great Hall, she ran into Severus, who looked, as usual, irritable.

"I thought I was supposed to escort you," Severus said sharply.

Miranda wagged her tail as they started down to breakfast together.

"You know," She said cheerfully. "A leash would probably solve your problems."

"I've thought of it,' Severus replied. "You are more dog-like than fox-like. Not to mention you seem a lot happier than someone who is stuck as an animal should be. Should I be afraid?"

"No, I've just learned to appreciate life – you never know when you might have to hide or something."

They walked on in silence, people occasionally sniggering about the interesting pair walking down the hall. Severus always looked so menacing in his long, dark, overly dramatic swishy robes, while Miranda looked so friendly that you might just want to hug her. In fact, when one first-year gave her an affectionate pat on the head, Severus gave him a detention. Miranda deducted the detention, reminding Severus that she didn't really need a bodyguard. He said nothing, but scowled.

Severus walked into the Great Hall with Miranda at his heels, occasionally stopping so that Miranda could talk to someone about something. When they reached the table, Miranda hopped up on her chair, paws on the table, and dumped the jug of coffee onto her plate. She then proceeded to lap it up, completely oblivious to the disgusted looks she was receiving from others.

"Sausage?" Severus said, offering her the plate.

"Three, thanks," Miranda replied, and he placed three sausages on her plate.

She wolfed them down, belched, and sat down.

"I love breakfast," She announced.

"That would be apparent," Severus replied dryly, quietly sipping his coffee.

Suddenly, Miranda felt a strange churning in her stomach and hopped down from the chair. The staff watched her with concern, as well as the students. Miranda closed her eyes and grunted slightly, and the next second, she was human again. She looked down at herself to make sure that everything was in order, and then whooped loudly. The Hall burst into applause. She sat down, pleased that she was back to normal, and proceeded to eat a feast's worth of waffles.

"So, now that I'm back to normal again," She said, and Severus smirked. "You can teach me that stuff now, right?"

Severus nodded slowly, looking as menacing as possible as to scare the kids. Miranda smiled; he seemed to always want to be mean. She could tell there was a place inside him where he felt actual human emotions, but the question was "Where". Miranda sipped a glass of pumpkin juice to wash down the monstrous pile of waffles she had just consumed.

"Great, come to my office after dinner tonight," Miranda said cheerfully.

Severus looked surprised at her demand for a moment, then raised his eyebrows.

"Yes master," He said sarcastically, and Miranda laughed.

That night, right after dinner, there was a knock on Miranda's door, followed immediately by Severus sticking his head in the room.

"Are you decent?" He asked briskly.

"Yes, decent enough," Miranda replied, and he came into the room.

Severus, unlike Miranda, was wearing the same thing he had taught in. Miranda, however, was dressed down for the occasion and ready to be trained hard. She was wearing her blue jeans, of which she had numerous pairs, and a red shirt reading "I'm with stupid." The shirt had an arrow pointing off to the left side. Severus was not amused.

"Alright, let's get started,' Severus said.

After running through a drill or two, Miranda realized something new; she was not half as good at Muggle fighting as she was at dueling. She bent over double, her hands on her knees, panting after attempting to fight Severus for the fifth time. Severus, on the other hand, had not broken a sweat and looked perfectly fine.

"Where did you learn this?" Miranda asked, standing up straight and clasping her hands behind her head.

"Death Eater training," Severus replied. "The Dark Lord knew there was more than just magical power to be achieved.

Miranda caught her breath and let her hands fall to her sides. She suddenly strode over to her desk and wrenched it open.

"I need a fix," She said with bated breath.

"_What_?" Severus said in disbelief.

He groaned in exasperation when Miranda straightened up, holding a lollipop in her hand. She unwrapped it and popped the confection into her mouth, then grinned dumbly.

"Ahh, that's better," She said, sighing.

Severus strode forward and jerked the lolly from her mouth. He tossed it into the rubbish and then turned back to her scandalized expression.

"How can you expect to run from a bad situation when you're weighed down by sugar?" Severus snapped.

"I won't run – I'll stand and fight," Miranda replied, grinning.

Severus opened his mouth to yell, but closed it again and nodded in a considering, accepting way.

"Good answer," He replied, giving her one of his rare smiles.

Severus conjured two long poles and then tossed one to Miranda. She examined it and noted that it was about three inches in diameter and solid wood. She brandished it like a sword.

"Is this one of those ninja sticks?" She asked, waving it around. "Do I get numchucks?"

"Yes, and they're nunchucks, not numchucks," Severus replied. "Now watch closely."

He took the ninja stick and spun it around in his hands. Miranda had never seen anything like this before, and no longer doubted Muggles. He was spinning it so fast in all directions that she could hardly see the pole. Miranda tried to do what Severus had done, but only succeeded in smacking herself in the face.

"Ouch!" She dropped the ninja stick and grabbed her bleeding nose.

She quickly healed her broken nose, siphoned away the blood, and picked up the dowel again.

"Okay, let's try that again," Severus said. "Try to fight me."

Miranda laughed and rushed forward. She swung the ninja stick and Severus grabbed it, twisting it so that she was now facing backwards. She let go and went to throw a punch, but he hit her around the middle with her own ninja stick and she fell backwards, her breath knocked out of her.

"Holy…" She said, speechless. "That was incredible."

Severus dropped the dowel, held out his hand, and she grabbed it. He pulled her upwards with a jerk, but slipped, and she grabbed him around the neck, eyes wide. At the same time, he grabbed her waist to keep her from falling, and then everything stopped.

"Whew," Miranda breathed, their faces close. "That was close. Nice catch."

"Thank you," Severus said, and then the office door opened.

"Professor Kent, I –"

It was Harry. When he saw his professors in this awkward position, with Snape looking as if he had just dipped Kent in some sort of suggestive tango dance and their faces so close, he was shocked. Snape dropped Kent onto the ground, cursed, and straightened back up.

"What is it, Potter?" Snape snapped, straightening his robes.

Harry, who seemed to have forgotten why he was there, took a moment to respond.

"Er, I – uh…"

Kent picked herself up off the ground and made as if she was always caught in awkward positions with her colleagues.

"No matter, Harry, I forgot I had scheduled an additional practice for today," Kent said dismissively. "Severus, thank you. If you could give Harry and I some privacy?"

Severus nodded curtly, never taking his loathsome expression off Harry, and picked up his training supplies. Harry fought back a laugh as he saw Snape standing next to Miranda with her "I'm with stupid" shirt; the arrow was pointing to Snape. Snape slammed the door behind him as he made his exit. Harry was still too shocked to do anything.

"Alright, Harry, let's get started shall we?"

Harry nodded numbly, certain of what image we would have to focus on for today's Occlumency lesson; the image was stuck in his head.

o-o-o

Christmas was Miranda's favorite holiday. Though she was still being accompanied by Severus everywhere she went (which was something she felt was not necessary), she managed to spread cheer everywhere she set foot. After helping Flitwick charm baubles onto the twelve gargantuan Christmas trees and talking Peeves into sitting on top of the biggest tree, she even made her own ice sculpture.

"What is it?" Severus had said shortly when she had pulled the curtain off.

Miranda put her hands on her hips and scoffed in mock frustration.

"What is it?" She repeated in disbelief. "Can't you see? It's a pigeon!"

He cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes.

"I don't see it," He said. "It looks like a big hunk of ice to me."

Harry was walking by at that particular moment with Ron. They stopped and stared up at the gargantuan sculpture.

"Nice pigeon, Professor Kent!" Ron exclaimed.

Miranda grinned at him.

"Thank you, Ron," She said. "Where's Hermione?"

"Library," Harry and Ron answered together.

Miranda nodded once and the two boys walked off. Miranda looked back at Severus, who looked distinctly bitter. She made as if she was frustrated and pointed in the direction Harry and Ron had disappeared in.

"See? _They_ can see it."

Severus said nothing – he was clearly upset over his lack of artistic 'sight'. Miranda giggled and pushed him into the Great Hall for dinner. Severus never ceased to amuse her, and she had begun to feel rather strangely about him, regardless of the fact that he was mean and cruel.

Christmas. Even while she was in hiding, Miranda had loved Christmas more than any other holiday. On Christmas morning Miranda got up extra early, snatched up her big, red bag, and put a Santa hat on her head. Grinning, she stole out of the room and went down the corridor. She dropped off almost all of her parcels to the elves, who said they would put the gifts in he correct places. Then, with one last parcel, she tiptoed down into the dungeons. She opened Severus' office door, being careful not to trip the alarm, and placed the parcels one the desk. Giggling, though her heart was racing, she hurried back to her room.

Miranda fell back to sleep at once, and then woke up when she heard her door close. She opened her eyes and sat up, expecting to see Severus standing there impatiently. The room was, however, completely empty. Eyes narrowed and pulse quickening, she scanned the room with one of her own charms to see if any other living beings were in the room, which there weren't. Then her eyes fell on her desk. There were two small parcels, both wrapped in what looked like brown packaging paper. Confused, she stood up and padded over to her desk. She picked up the first parcel, studied it for a moment, and then saw that it had a small number one scrawled on the top. The second parcel had a two written on it with the same handwriting.

Miranda didn't need another clue. She opened the parcel and made a revolted noise. The parcel turned out to be a jar filled with a sickly green liquid, and had something yellow and slimy-looking floating in it. She quickly put the jar down on her desk and took up the second parcel, somewhat reluctantly. Upon unwrapping it, Miranda was pleasantly surprised. It was a butterbeer-sized bottle, but it didn't contain butterbeer. The label was scratched off and a sticky label had been stuck to it in its place. The label read _Felix Felicis_.

"Wow," Miranda breathed, and then saw that a tiny folded-over piece of parchment was stuck to the wrapping.

She unstuck the note, unfolded it, and read:

_I don't have much humor, but I thought giving you something grotesque would be amusing. I'll be back at nine to escort you down to breakfast. Be ready. _

_Happy Christmas. _

Smiling and feeling slightly aflutter, Miranda stuck the note on her wall along with several sticky notes. She looked at the clock, saw that the time was nearing nine, and she quickly got dressed. At the stroke of nine, the door opened and Severus came in, dressed in his usual apparel. When he saw her, he betrayed a look of amusement.

"Interesting," He said.

"Thank you," Miranda replied cheerfully, spinning around so that Severus could see the way her cloak billowed. "It moves like yours, see? We can be twins."

Though he knew she was kidding, he still gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. Miranda was wearing her usual blue jeans, but her shirt was bright red and her traveling cloak was jade green. Together, the red and green clashed magnificently with the blue. Not to mention the Santa hat that was perched on top of her head, making her look slightly misplaced. He held out his arm.

"Come on, we might just be on time today," He said as she took his arm.

They left the room together and headed for the Great Hall.

"Thanks for the gift, by the way," Miranda said as they took their route.

"And you," Severus replied curtly.

o-o-o

A few days later, Miranda sat with Harry in her darkened office, working once again at Occlumency.

"Ready Harry?"

Harry nodded, this time determined to fight her off with his mind.

"_Legilimens_!"

After a minute or two, Miranda was forced to retreat. Both Harry and Miranda dropped to the floor, panting. Neither of them was crying, though, which was definitely a good sign. Harry and Miranda, who were both grinning, sat up on the floor. Miranda summoned two butterbeers, uncorked them, and handed one to Harry. They clinked them together and drank.

"Congratulations, Harry, you've accomplished Occlumency for the first time!" Miranda exclaimed. "Do you know what happens now?"

"Er," Said Harry. "Well, I thought I'd get to learn your story."

"Correct," Miranda replied. "And so we begin."

She paused for dramatic effect, took a deep sip from her bottle, and began.

"Once upon a time, I was born. That wouldn't seem like such a big idea if my parents weren't Marcus and Penelope Kent. Now, this might not seem like a big thing, only it was. Penelope Kent was the last of the Ravenclaws."

Harry accidentally slopped some of his beverage down his front.

"You're _kidding_?" Harry said, astonished.

"Nope, though I wish I was sometimes, seeing as my circumstances are not entirely enviable. Anyway, so when I was born I became the heir of Ravenclaw. Naturally my parents, who were both wanted by Voldemort at the time, kept my birth a secret. Nobody except you, Dumbledore, Severus, Voldemort and me knows who my parents are. Severus found out by accident, though I must admit I don't regret him finding out."

Miranda paused to consider something, and Harry noticed that she was fixed with an odd expression.

"Anyway, so back years ago, when Rowena was still around, she fixed a nifty little charm that Salazar didn't think of, which makes sense because Ravenclaws are supposed to be intelligent. I'm getting sidetracked, sorry. So, Rowena Ravenclaw invented a charm called the _Progenitor Veneficium. _What does it do? Do you know?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, I didn't think so, because Ravenclaw has been the only one to ever use it. What it does is when the parents of a Ravenclaw child die, all the power that the parents have goes to the child. All the magic builds up over the years, because the kids are born with their own powers, but inherit them upon their parents' deaths. Now, you see this could be tricky if there is more than one child born. Coincidentally, no descendant of Ravenclaw or their spouse has ever had more than one child – they've never been able to have more."

"Why can't the spouse have more than one?" Harry asked. "Does the charm work for them, too?"

Miranda pointed at Harry.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Harry, because you're right," Miranda said. "Once the descendant and the other person, we'll say spouse for now, have a child, the spouse has equal share in the charm. Until either they or the Ravenclaw dies. If the Ravenclaw dies, then half her magical buildup goes to the spouse and the other half goes to child. Are you following me still?" Miranda asked, and Harry nodded. "Good. Okay, so here comes another tricky part. We'll use me and my parents for example. Let's say my mother, the heir of Ravenclaw, has a kid, me, with my father, who is currently a nobody. My mother dies, giving me half the share of magical inheritance. Let's say, then, that I die. Who gets my magical buildup?"

Harry pondered for a moment, the bottle still clutched in his hand. He looked up at Miranda.

"The father?" Harry said.

"Good. Well, in my case, bad. Do you see the problem yet? Tell me, why am I in hiding currently?" Miranda said, her eyes sparkling.

Harry thought about this very carefully. Miranda was hiding from Voldemort. Voldemort was the most powerful (or in this case, second most powerful) and power-hungry wizard alive. Voldemort wants more power and is always looking for new ways to get it. Miranda said that Voldemort knew who her parents were, and lots of people knew about the _Progenitor Veneficium_. Which meant…

"Wait a second," Harry said, looking revolted. "You're hiding from Voldemort because he wants to – to have a baby with you, and then kill you, right? Because if he did, then he would be unstoppable."

"Correct, to a certain degree," Miranda said, holding up her hand. "Voldemort is just as stoppable as you or I, the question is merely _how_ to kill him. That is not my field, for I believe that you are discussing this with Albus. However, you have the part right where I am hiding correct."

Harry's expression was a combination of disgust and horror.

"If he managed to, er, get you, couldn't you just stop it from being born?" Harry asked, not wanting to refer to anything that came half from Voldemort as a baby.

"Not if I was utterly trapped, in a place where my magic was useless," Miranda said. "A place where magic was disabled entirely, and I could do no spells nor enchantments to protect myself. If I was trapped, then I could do nothing. Hell, he could chain me to the wall and I could never do anything about it."

Harry said nothing, because the whole idea was frightening to him. Miranda snapped her fingers and the regular lights came back on. She stood up and beckoned him to follow.

"Now, Harry, I think I've scared you enough for one night," She said, pressing something into his hand. "Get some sleep and I'll see you next Tuesday."

Harry nodded numbly and walked out the door. Once the door had been closed, he looked down to see a lolly in his hand. He smirked; Miranda was a strange woman, yet she knew what teenagers liked.

Harry was walking up towards Gryffindor Tower when Professor McGonagall stopped him. She beckoned that he follow, saying that she had something that he needed to address, and he followed her. In her office, she took a scroll out of the desk and handed it to Harry. It was Dumbledore's next lesson time.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, and started for the door.

Just as Harry was a bout to grab the door handle, however, the door burst open by itself. Snape had kicked open the door.

"Potter, get out," Snape snapped, and slammed the door once Harry was gone.

Harry, however, had a better idea. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and slung it over his shoulders, then pulled out a flesh-colored string. The Extendable Ears. He slid it under the door and then found that he could hear the conversation as clear as day.

"I can't stand it, Minerva," Snape said in a tone that suggested he was trying to keep his voice down and was failing.

"What is it, Severus?"

"Miranda Kent. She is driving me crazy. Have you seen what she got me for Christmas?"

There was a slam as Snape threw something forcefully onto the desk.

"Why, Severus, it's just a book," McGonagall said, then read the title aloud. "_Learning to Chill Out – A Dummy's Guide_."

Harry stifled a laugh, but McGonagall had no reason to. She laughed out loud, which was a strange thing for Harry to hear, for she was usually quite severe.

"Severus, it's just a book," McGonagall said. "Besides, if she's really bothering you, I'm sure Albus can do something about it."

"No, it's not that," Snape said, and Harry found himself having to listen harder, for Snape had dropped his voice lower. "I just – she's… she's got me wrapped around her finger. I get mad at her, but she gives me that ridiculous smile and I can't do anything about it. She kicks in the door every time she enters a room. She wears those stupid combat boots, and I should really hate her. But I don't. I don't know what's wrong with me, Minerva, I've never felt like this before…"

A sound followed like someone clapping someone else on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, Severus, you _are_ human," McGonagall said.

"It's not funny in the slightest!" Snape exclaimed.

"It is," McGonagall said. "Because you've finally found someone that you admire."

Harry pulled a face. Snape and Kent? Could it possibly get worse? Harry decided that he would have to warn Kent, for her well being and his own. Tomorrow, Harry decided, he would warn Kent.

Harry gave the Extendable Ear an almighty jerk and sped up to Gryffindor Tower, where he found Ron and Hermione, sitting by the fire. When Harry burst into the room, they both stood up in alarm.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked. "You look like you've battled a Dementor."

Harry shook his head and gestured to the fireplace. He and his friends sat down and leaned their heads together so they could not be overheard.

"Snape likes Kent," Harry announced.

Ron instantly made as if he was retching, but Hermione remained calm.

"How can you be so sure, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Because I heard Snape talking to McGonagall," Harry insisted. "He said something like 'I've never felt like this before' or some rubbish. I think he's gonna try and – you know – _pursue_ her."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"That's – that's news to me," Hermione said. "We should tell her before it's too late."

"My thoughts exactly," Harry said, looking down at Ron, who was sprawled out on the floor. "What do you think, Ron?"

Ron propped himself up on his elbows.

"I think," Ron said cheerfully, "that you've just given me a stomachache. We've gotta tell her, or else we'll regret it when she gets, like, snogged or something."

Harry shuddered in revulsion, took out the lollipop, and stuck it in his mouth after discarding of the wrapper. Tomorrow, they would warn Kent that Snape fancied her.

o-o-o

The next day, Severus and Miranda had just come from dinner and were strolling about the corridors on their patrol.

"I fancy a stroll," Miranda said, sighing. "Outside."

"Do you now?" Severus replied, not really caring what she wanted, yet caring a little too much for his own comfort.

"Yes. I won't leave the grounds; I just wanted some fresh air. What do you think?"

Severus shrugged.

"I suppose that doesn't sound so bad," He said. "As long as you do not leave the grounds, you are allowed to be about. I am, however, supposed to follow you."

"I know, I just wanted to think for a while," Miranda said.

"Fancy that."

She paused to push him.

"Shut up," She snapped. "You know I hate to be followed around, and you don't like it any more than I do, so why not just let me have free reign for a while?

Severus appeared to be thinking hard. His expression was blank except for a faint crease between his brows. She held her breath, her fingers crossed in her pockets. He turned and looked down at her. Though her face was passive, he knew she was awaiting his decision like a murder might await the verdict. Or maybe more like a child asking to go over his friend's house.

"I think that should be okay," Severus said.

Miranda smiled, showing all of her straight, white teeth. Severus realized he wouldn't have been able to turn her down if he'd tried – she always did whatever she wanted, anyway.

"Thanks, oh Serpent King of Kindness," She said.

Severus said nothing, for he did not want to seem passive or friendly. They walked to the front door and he held it open for her. Miranda stepped outside and felt the warm sun hit her face. She arched her back and stretched, like a prisoner who had not seen the light of day for a long time. It had been a while since she saw the sun, actually, for she had not been outside since her fox incident. The sun, unfortunately, suddenly disappeared behind a mass of dark clouds. Miranda stepped forward, undaunted by the approaching storm. Severus stood at the door and watched her as she walked. The sky, however, became increasingly dark and suddenly opened up. Rain began pouring down in buckets, soaking Kent as she gave a startled yelp and began sprinting to the door. Thunder clapped overhead as she reached the castle, but Severus closed the door in her face with a smirk on his own.

"Let me in!" She exclaimed, kicking the door.

"You wanted a walk, now take it!" Severus replied calmly, thoroughly enjoying himself.

Miranda, knowing she'd never get properly dry unless she got inside, decided to do something witty. She smirked and faked a scream.

"Death Eaters! They're coming, let me in!" She screamed.

The door instantly opened and she jumped into the castle before he could think about doing something. Miranda slipped with her wet boots and fell. Severus didn't reach out to catch her this time, so she fell straight to the floor. She pulled herself up, still laughing, and he closed the door quietly. They began walking down the hall again, Miranda pulling the elastic out of her hair so it could dry down.

"Shortcut," Severus said, lifting up a tapestry.

They ducked under the tapestry and came into a corridor with a huge window at the end of it. They strode along in silence until a massive boom of thunder erupted out of nowhere. Miranda jumped and grabbed the first thing she could, which happened to be Severus' hand, and then looked down, realized what she had done, and let it go, blushing profusely. He made no notion that his hand had just been grabbed except for the slight pursing of his lips. They walked on, for the corridor was long, and Miranda was struck by an idea, and an interesting idea at that. Another boom of thunder rumbled throughout the corridor and she jumped again, this time purposely grabbing his hand. He smirked this time.

"A little tense?" He said in his icy drawl, though his voice was laced with amusement.

"A little," Miranda replied, but this time she didn't let go, and this confirmed her suspicions.

She squeezed his hand and, to her surprise, he squeezed back, lightly. She had to say something before she exploded, but her vocal cords seemed to have been left at the front door, along with her wit and courage. He had completely sapped her of her strengths. She stopped walking and stared up at him.

"I thought you couldn't stand me," She said weakly.

Severus shrugged one shoulder and stared back at her.

"Things change," he replied shortly. "I guess you've grown on me."

"Being a stalker does that to you, doesn't it?"

"Yes, yes it does."

Both looked at their hands, which were still clasped together. Their eyes met again, her light ones with his dark ones.

"It would be a risk," He said. "Especially considering our circumstances. I am supposed to be on the Dark Side, remember? I'll probably be assigned to kidnap you eventually."

"Yes, and I'm supposed to have Voldemort's children, remember?" Miranda said. "It's not going to happen, not if I can help it."

He suddenly pulled her closer, almost mechanically. She laughed.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?" Miranda asked, regaining her lost wit.

"No," Severus replied. "I'm not exactly the most eligible bachelor, nor am I friendly."

She placed a hand on the back of his neck and felt him shudder slightly.

"How about you?" Severus asked, not sounding daunted.

Miranda shrugged and shook her head, sighing. He could smell her breath and knew she'd been eating those blasted candies regardless that he'd forbidden it. Right now, he found he didn't care in the slightest.

"No. I've been hiding most of my life and even as a kid, I didn't let anybody get close to me. Besides, I was never interested in anybody, never intrigued by anyone," Miranda said, then added in a quiet voice, "Until now."

He leaned in closer and then suddenly stopped.

"This is a corridor, you know; we could be seen," Severus said pointedly.

"It's after hours," Miranda replied. "This is a secret corridor – nobody will see."

Miranda, who was tired of waiting, swiftly stood on her tiptoes and closed the gap between them. He tensed up, then relaxed.

_Finally_, Miranda thought.

_Finally_, Severus thought.

o-o-o

Harry, Ron and Hermione got under the invisibility cloak and snuck out of Gryffindor Tower. Harry knew Miranda would be awake, for she had had several cups of tea that evening and more lollipops in their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson than he bothered to count. The trio crept along, keeping as quiet as possible, until they reached the tapestry. A rumble of thunder sounded overhead, keeping them alert.

"Here's a shortcut to Kent's office," Harry said. "I'll go first and make sure the coast is clear, then we can take off the cloak."

"Right," Ron said. "We'll wait right here."

Harry stuck his head into the corridor and saw something that made his stomach churn. It was Snape. Snape and Kent. Snape and Kent, kissing. His hand was tangled in her hair and her hand was on the back of his neck. Revolted and feeling sick, Harry quickly withdrew his head from the other side of the tapestry and faced Ron and Hermione. At the look on Harry's face, Ron and Hermione became puzzled.

"Come on, let's go back," Harry said urgently, a hand on his stomach.

"I thought we were going to warn Kent about Snape," Ron said, his brows furrowed.

"Trust me," Harry said, fighting to keep his supper down. "She knows."

* * *

A/N: After finishing this chapter, I read a different story that made a referral to an "I'm with Stupid" t-shirt. Heheh, coincidences coincidences.


	5. Good Old Felix

A/N: I received a question asking me a few things about my little enchantment, so here are your answers. The magical buildup started in Rowena's time, which explains why Kent's so powerful. Kids are born with their own, normal wizarding powers, but inherit the magical buildup when their parents die. Thanks for the question, Threstals Breath!

My arm hurts from my Tentus shot, so this chapter was slightly irritating to write.

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except Miranda Kent) … especially not Harry Potter

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter Five – Good Old Felix**

Miranda was tired. Not just the kind of tired that made you a wee bit drowsy as you stared into space, but a kind of tired that made you wish you hadn't bothered waking up. It was the kind of tired that you could only experience after doing nothing all day. And Miranda felt it. Unfortunately for Miranda, she was also in the middle of a training session with Severus, and received a sharp blow in the knees.

Miranda fell over, snapping back to reality. Severus, who looked slightly grumpy, dropped the ninja pole on the ground and assisted her to her feet.

"What is wrong with you today?" He asked.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I'm tired," She replied groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"That would be apparent," Severus replied.

Miranda limped over to the nearest chair and plopped down into it, too tired for a witty comment. Severus sat down in the chair next to her and watched as she rubbed her knees in the place he had swatted her. And suddenly, without warning, she was asleep. Severus leaned forward in his chair, eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"What the-? She's not…"

Severus tapped her on the shoulder and got no response. Sure enough, she was fast asleep with her head tiled to one side and her breathing slow. He, who was kind of shocked, got up and quietly walked over to Miranda's desk, ignoring the note he had given her for Christmas, which was now taped to her desk. Severus opened said desk as quietly as he could and pulled out a grape lollipop. He studied it for a moment, then unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth.

"Aha, I knew it!"

He jumped and spun around to see Miranda sitting up in the chair, awake and pointing at him. He quickly pulled the lolly out of his mouth and stuffed it into his pocket.

"What?" he feigned confusion.

"Don't say 'what' in that tone, I know it was you. Someone's been pilfering my lollipop stash and now I know who it is."

Severus rolled his eyes and plunked back into the chair he had been previously sitting in, pulling out the lollipop from his pocket.

"Yeah, well I only took a few," Severus replied, picking pocket lint off the confection before gingerly placing it back in his mouth.

"You could have asked," Miranda said. "Did you not see the second part of your Christmas gift?"

"I did," Severus replied gravely. "Hence, I am now housing a similar addiction to yours."

"Except," Miranda finished, "you only like grape."

"Precisely," Severus replied in a bored voice before giving Miranda a blank look. "Are you not tired?"

Miranda yawned and stretched out in the chair.

"No, I'm dead tired. I just have so much to do. Which reminds me…"

Miranda leaned forward across to him.

"Do you think you can stop by here tonight at ten after six?" Miranda asked.

"For what?"

Miranda grinned, leaned back in her chair, and laced her fingers behind her head.

"I need to do a test and I cannot fulfill the requirements."

Severus raised his eyebrows.

o-o-o

Promptly at six, Harry knocked on Miranda's door and was told to enter. Miranda was sitting on her pillow on the floor, and beckoned Harry to sit as well. Harry did, and noticed that there was another pillow on the ground next to Miranda that had never been used before. Miranda took no notice of it, however, and ignored Harry's quizzical expression. They meditated for a while, practiced some Occlumency, and then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Miranda said, and the door opened.

Snape strode in, looking slightly reluctant, and closed the door behind him. Harry's jaw literally dropped, and it took him a minute to notice. Harry just hadn't been able to make eye contact with Snape since he saw him in the corridor, and could not now. And then, all of a sudden, Harry realized why Snape was there.

"Sit down, Professor," Miranda said to Snape, patting the pillow next to her.

Snape hesitantly strode forward and even more hesitantly sat down. Harry thought that Snape looked peculiar on the ground with his legs crossed, for he was rather tall, and Snape was not usually the type to sit on the ground. Miranda gazed pleasantly at the two of them, as if they were all the best of friends, and then spoke.

"Well, Harry, seeing as I think you've gotten much better at Occlumency, I brought in the expert to try and break into your mind. Now, I've been advised against this by numerous people, but I think we can manage to get along for an hour, or at least long enough for this final test. Harry, if you can pull this off tonight, we will not have to meet any more. If not, then we'll have to do this again. Shall we?"

Miranda made as if she was going to conduct the lesson in her pleasant manner, but Harry knew what was coming. Snape stood up and beckoned that Harry do the same. Both Harry and Miranda rose to their feet, Miranda with some uncertainty, and watched. Harry, who knew what was coming, knew that he was not going to let Snape get the better hand. Harry pulled forth the image, a powerful image of Ginny Weasley giving him a very stern look, and concentrated on it. Snape raised his wand.

"Ready, _Potter_?" Snape said.

"Yes, _sir_," Harry replied in the same tone.

"_Legilimens!_"

Harry was ready this time, and when the spell hit him, he was already started. Harry fought back Snape and, to Snape's utmost surprise, conquered. As Snape stared in uncovered shock, Harry made sure that his stare was full of loathing and anger.

"Well Potter, that was certainly an improvement," Snape said in his silky voice, though Harry could tell Snape was not pleased.

Miranda, however, was quite pleased. She was grinning and seemed rather proud.

"Brilliant!" Miranda said. "Harry, congratulations, you've passed Occlumency. Professor, if I could have a word?"

Miranda gave Harry one last look.

"You may leave, Harry, and further lessons are no longer necessary."

Harry nodded, wanting to get away from Snape as quickly as possible, and left the room. When the door had closed, Miranda turned to Severus.

"Severus," she said, "Could you possibly tell me what's going on with Lucius? Why isn't he in Azkaban? What is Draco supposed to do? Where do you play a role in all of this?"

Severus sighed and motioned towards the fireplace.

"This will be a long discussion," Severus said. "Should we go elsewhere?"

Miranda nodded and they flooed to her room. Miranda took a minute in the bathroom to get ready for bed and then came back to see Severus still standing by her desk, looking slightly forlorn. She sat down on her bed with a pillow propped up behind her back and motioned for Severus to sit down. He did so, cautiously, on the edge of her bed.

"So, Severus, where to begin?" Miranda said.

"Well, we should start with Draco's task from the Dark Lord. Draco was assigned, shortly after his father was broken out of Azkaban, to kill Albus Dumbledore."

When Miranda had no witty comment, Severus continued.

"My thoughts exactly," Severus said when he saw Miranda's expression. "Of course, I personally believe that Albus is far more important in this war than Draco, and I've told him so. I told him he was taking things for granted that he couldn't afford to, and I didn't know if I was going to let it happen."

"Bet he didn't like that," Miranda said gravely.

"He did not, indeed," Severus replied, staring at his feet. "So, just in case, should Albus die this year, he is telling Potter everything he knows – and he knows that he was reaching the end anyway. He is not bothered."

"But you are," Miranda said gently, and Severus looked up from his feet.

"Of course, I don't think Draco should be forced to kill anybody. Even _I_ haven't even killed anybody," Severus said, then added in an undertone, "Not directly, anyway."

Miranda got on all fours and crawled over to where he sat. She swung her legs out and sat on the edge of her bed like him, aware of what he was talking about.

"You didn't know," She said quietly.

Severus said nothing and then fell back on the bed, hands behind head.

"Lucius, on the other hand, was broken out of Azkaban. His position was switched with Avery, who is slipped a stock of the Polyjuice potion once a week in secret by a Death Eater stationed at Azkaban," Snape said in a bored voice, staring at the ceiling. "Lucius is far more valuable than Avery, even with the Dark Lord being frustrated with him. Personally, I think –"

Suddenly Severus sat upright and jumped to his feet, clutching his left forearm.

"What is it?" Miranda asked, also jumping to her feet.

Severus pulled back his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark, which was currently burning jet black. Severus nodded once, let out a slow, shuddery breath that gave away that he was hiding great pain, and rolled his sleeve back down.

"I must go," Severus said in a concluding voice.

"Now?"

"Yes, Now. I will be back in the morning, so I bid you goodnight."

"Be careful," Miranda said in a scared voice that did not suit her as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I will wake you up at six," Severus said, and then he left.

Miranda heard the door close and felt as if something heavy had been placed on her heart. She stood there in her pajamas for a minute or so, staring at the door and wondering what had called for the late-night meeting.

o-o-o

But Severus did not wake her up at six. In fact, when Miranda awoke at ten to find that she had missed her first lesson, she was not even upset. She was scared. She sprung out of bed, threw on her traveling cloak, and fled from her bedroom. She hurdled down the stairs of the dungeons and stopped in front of a door. After regaining her composure and taking a deep breath, Miranda pushed open the door.

She had never been in Severus' room before now. It was the same design as hers, only with a few subtle differences. There were more slimy things on the walls and bookshelves upon bookshelves, stacked with books off all kinds. Miranda did not stop to take all this in, for she strode forward and pulled the hangings away from Severus' bed.

There he was, fast asleep in his robes from the prior day. Miranda let out a breath of relief and wondered what the best way to wake Severus up was. She knew better than to prod him or do anything Miranda-like, and didn't know if saying anything was such a good idea. If he was in a confused state, he might attack her or something of the sort, so she decided she'd do something else. Something that would surprise him but not give him the opportunity to attack. Something witty but still rather stupid. Miranda smirked, aimed her finger and shot a spell.

Severus' bed turned to a pool full of water, and he fell in. He opened his eyes as soon as he touched the water, cursed loudly, and went under. He resurfaced, his hair in two soaking curtains in front of his face, dripping.

"Good morning," Severus said in a voice that clearly wished her to burn in hell.

Miranda smiled warmly.

"I knew I shouldn't say anything or prod you, lest you attack me, so I did something much safer," Miranda said.

Severus climbed out of the pool and stood up, saying, "Not so conservative, however. But nevertheless effective."

"So you're not mad?" Miranda asked, watching as Severus flicked his wand and turned the pool back into a bed.

"No," Severus replied. "Not this time. What time is it?"

"It's nearly ten thirty," Miranda replied, and Severus' eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

"That's what I said," Miranda replied hastily. "I just woke up, too. We've missed our first lesson."

Severus took a deep, calming breath, and walked over to the fireplace. He lit it with a flick of his wand, threw some powder into it, and stuck his head in the flames.

"Albus, may I have a word?"

Severus withdrew his head and Albus' appeared there, looking slightly concerned.

"Yes, Severus? Oh, hello Miranda. How are you?"

Miranda smiled and nodded once.

"Albus, I apologize, but it is my fault that Miranda and I have missed our lesson. You see, I was not dismissed until after five AM. I got back and instantly fell asleep. I only just awoke, sir," Severus said.

Albus smiled.

"No harm has been done, Severus, though nobody was notified of your absences. I daresay your classes had a good time without you," Albus said, watching as Severus continued to drip everywhere. "And – Severus, is it raining outside?"

Miranda laughed and Severus failed to respond right away. Albus smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"No, that was Miss Kent," Severus replied in a drawl, an eyebrow arching. "I will make sure that both of us are on time for our next lesson. My apologies."

"My dear Severus, there is nothing to forgive," Albus replied with one last nod to Miranda. "Good day, Miranda. Severus. I will see you both at lunch."

With a faint _pop_, Albus was gone. Severus turned to see Miranda grinning.

"What?" Severus snapped defensively.

She shook her head, trying to hide the grin on her face.

"Nothing," She said in a non-convincing tone.

Severus looked at her apprehensively, knew not to bother with Legilimency, and scowled. He shooed her out of the room so he could get ready.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione walking down the corridor from the dungeons, talking about Snape's absence. Before their Potions class, the topic of conversation was that Lupin and Tonks had somehow found love. All of this suddenly made sense to Harry, for Tonks had been showing signs that he mad mistaken for those of remorse for Sirius. Now, however, seeing as Snape had been absent, the trio had something new to discuss.

"Wonder where he is," Ron said for the umpteenth time.

"Maybe he's doing something for the Order," mused Hermione, clutching her books to her chest.

"Well, I heard Kent wasn't at her lesson either, so…" Ron said in a slightly nauseated voice; Harry had told them what he had had the misfortune to see the other day.

As they were walking by a random room in the dungeons, the door opened and Miranda came out, giggling and wearing her pajamas and a cloak. When she saw the trio standing there, looking dumbfounded, she smiled in their direction.

"Hello," She said, still smirking. "Lovely day, isn't it? See you after lunch!"

She pranced away, still smirking. Ron and Harry exchanged slightly revolted expressions.

"Isn't that…?"

"Yes."

Even Hermione couldn't hide her disgust, though she tried to.

"Oh honestly, don't you think that they could have just been discussing curriculum or something? Why must you always jump to conclusions?"

Just then, the door opened again and Snape strode out. When he saw Hermione, Ron and Harry, his lip curled.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for loitering. Now get moving!" Snape said in a menacing voice.

Harry, who opened his mouth to protest, got a swift jab in the ribs from Hermione and they hurried off to Charms.

o-o-o

April came, full of wet weather and the promise of spring. Miranda was sitting in her office with nothing to do during one of her breaks, and decided she'd like to go and harass Severus in his class. It was the last class of the day, and Miranda was bored out of her mind. She sighed, stretched, and stood up. She opened the door and strode out into the corridor, her combat boots making a faint jingling sound as she walked. She ambled on down the dungeon stairs, pausing to greet a second-year, and stopped outside the potions classroom door. Miranda pulled her foot back and swung out at the door to kick it in.

Snape was striding up and down the aisles of struggling students, breathing down their necks as they attempted to make their potions. Only Hermione Granger had managed to get something like the potion, but Snape chose to ignore her as he usually did. There was complete silence except for the turning of pages and the bubbling of potions, and then there was an earsplitting crash.

The entire class looked up to see a combat boot sticking through the door, which was splintered. The person on the other side of the door cursed, wrenched their foot out of the door, and then came into the room. It was, of course, Miranda Kent, blushing.

Snape lazily flicked his wand as the rest of the class laughed and the door repaired itself.

"What have I told you?" Snape said to Miranda in a silky voice. "I told you that would happen eventually.

Miranda merely laughed and crossed the room. She plopped down in Snape's chair in front of his desk, and the class turned to see what Snape's reaction would be. To everyone's surprise but Harry, Ron and Hermione's, he did nothing. In fact, he had already moved on to verbally abusing Ron's potion.

Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Miranda pulled open the drawer of the desk and took out a jar of something gross-looking. She uncapped it, sniffed the contents, pulled a face, and capped it again. Harry was not alone in watching her, nor was he the only one who found Miranda a lot more interesting than potions class. Miranda then pulled open another drawer and triumphantly pulled out a grape lolly.

"Aha!" Miranda exclaimed before unwrapping it and popping it into her mouth.

Still Snape said nothing about the woman in his chair, but looked, if possible, faintly amused. Harry quickly turned back to his potion and tried to remember what he had been doing. He only succeeded in dropping his entire scale set into his cauldron. It bubbled and hissed, causing Snape's attention to be averted from Ron's potion and towards Harry. Snape flicked his wand, causing the remains of Harry's scales to fly out of the cauldron, and flicked his wand again. Harry's cauldron was instantly emptied.

"Zero, Potter," Snape said in his low, sneering voice.

Harry fumed silently, wishing death upon Snape. Miranda gave Harry an apologetic look before clearing her throat.

"Do you think that was necessary, Severus?" Miranda said.

Snape turned around swiftly, his eyes boring into Miranda's. If Harry had not known of their – _relationship_ – then he would have been very scared for Miranda.

"Yes, I believe it is," Snape said quietly.

"Oh, well I would have fixed the potion," Miranda said nonchalantly. "Then he would have had a chance."

The class watched from Snape to Kent, eager to see who would win this time.

"Well this is not your class, is it?" Snape said jerkily.

"No," Miranda said, "but –"

"Then it is not your decision," Snape finished. "You may leave if you do not choose to remain quiet."

Harry raised his eyebrows, nonplussed. He couldn't understand what Kent saw in him – he was so mean. Miranda shrugged and when Snape turned away, she stuck her tongue out at him. Several people chuckled, but shut up the instant Snape gave them a menacing look.

After the lesson ended and all the students had left, Severus and Miranda walked up to Miranda's room. Miranda was dwelling upon the meeting she'd had with Dumbledore a day or two ago. Apparently, he needed her to complete some sort of mission for him involving Horace Slughorn, her old potions master, and a memory. She knew what she was supposed to do, but was not sure why she had been selected for this specific task and didn't know when she was going to have to go through with it. She had mentioned it to Severus, but she was not sure if he had been listening; his eyes had been dark and his expression had been thoughtful.

Miranda ushered him into her room and closed the door behind him. She crossed the room and plopped down onto her bed. He summoned a chair out of nowhere and sat down in it, sighing.

"Long day," He said quietly, rubbing his temples.

"Tell me about it," Miranda replied, yawning. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied, leaning back in his chair.

Miranda unlaced her combat boots and allowed them to fall to the floor with two thuds. She got up and walked over to where Severus was sitting and stopped behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and massaged his shoulders gently. She sighed.

"It's hard to believe that the year's almost over," Miranda said. "I'm still here. I thought this position was supposed to be cursed, but I guess not."

"Do you mean you'll be teaching here next year?" Severus asked.

"Bearing complications, yes," Miranda said. "I believe so."

Severus nodded slowly and let out a slow breath.

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather," He commented, changing the subject with ease.

A smile played on Miranda's lips suddenly and she leaned forward.

"I think," Miranda said quietly into his ear, "I can help you with that."

She raised a finger and the door locked itself. Severus raised an eyebrow and turned, with a curious expression, to Miranda, who was smirking mischievously.

o-o-o

A month later, Miranda and Severus were on their way to dinner. Miranda stopped in the corridor and slapped her palm to her forehead.

"Drat!" She exclaimed, "I forgot something!"

"What?" Severus turned to her with a questioning expression.

"Come on, I'll just be a second," Miranda insisted, and pulled him off towards her office.

She stopped in front of her office and kicked open the door. She slipped inside the room and closed the door.

"I'm sorry. I'll just be a moment, I've gotta get something," Miranda assured Severus, and strode over to her desk to get her cloak.

Sitting on the desk was a tiny scroll, rolled up and tied shut with a red ribbon. Miranda picked up the scroll, slid the ribbon off, and unfolded the scroll. It was a piece of parchment, and she read it with her brows furrowed.

_Dear Miranda Kent,_

_I must ask of you the favor today. If you would be so kind as to come to my office after dinner, I will give you instruction. Remember, you are the only one who currently has the means of getting this memory._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. Feeling lucky?_

Miranda read the note over. She understood the first part, but she was not sure how she was supposed to go about getting this memory. And the P.S. was even more unnerving. "Feeling lucky?" What was that supposed to mean?

Apparently Miranda was taking too long, for Severus opened the door and stepped inside.

"What's taking you?" He asked, and then saw that she was standing very still, her eyes glued to a parchment in her hands.

She looked up at him and then back to the letter.

"I'm going tonight," Miranda said.

Severus strode forward and took the parchment from her with ease.

"Going where?" Severus asked quietly, reading the parchment as he asked.

He looked up from the letter and she saw that his expression was grave. He handed her back the parchment and furrowed his brows.

"Feeling lucky?" Severus said quietly.

Miranda shrugged and he rolled his eyes.

"Feeling lucky," Severus repeated, and then his eyes grew wide. "Felix Felicis! You're the only one who currently has a bottle in this entire castle. That's why you're the only one who can do the job."

Miranda's mouth fell open in realization.

"_Oh_," she said dumbly. "Well, looks like I'm going, then. Ooh, I can't wait! I haven't seen old Sluggy in _years_!"

When Severus said nothing, she gestured to the door. They began to walk down to dinner and Miranda continued her excited monologue.

"Did you know I was one of his favorites? I was pretty much the best in the grade because of the _Progenitor Veneficium_, so he wanted me to be in his silly club."

Severus still said nothing; it could not have been clearer that he was troubled. Miranda took notice of this and gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

Severus looked down at her, his brows furrowed.

"I don't think you should go," Severus said. "It's too dangerous. You could get captured."

Miranda rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Don't be a baby, Severus, I can take care of myself," Miranda said.

Severus, on the other hand, thought otherwise.

After dinner, Severus half escorted, half chased Miranda up to Dumbledore's office. She gave the password and hopped onto the revolving staircase. She knocked with the griffin door-knocker and was instantly told to enter. She pushed open the door excitedly after deciding that kicking the headmaster's door in was not a good idea, and strode inside with Severus at her heels. Dumbledore was standing there as if he had known that all this was going to happen, and greeted them both with a warm smile.

"Good evening," Albus said pleasantly. "Severus, if I could have a private word?"

Severus looked taken aback for a split second before he nodded curtly and stepped out of the room. When Severus was gone, Dumbledore turned back to Miranda.

"Miranda, my instructions are simple. You need to get the whole and complete memory that we have spoken about from Horace. Do you have your Felix?"

Miranda groped in her inner pocket for a moment before pulling out a vial, which contained a small dose of the potion.

"Good," Albus said. "You will leave here and go out of the grounds. Once outside the gates and in Hogsmeade Station, you will meet the Auror who will be accompanying you on this task. Are you prepared?"

Miranda nodded and Dumbledore ushered her to the door.

"Come back as soon as you have the memory, do not dawdle," Albus warned, and Miranda left.

After Miranda strode past him without a word, Severus went back into the office and closed the door. Severus stood there for a few moments after Miranda's footfalls had faded, and then began to pace worriedly.

"She shouldn't be out there on her own, it's not safe," Severus said in a hushed voice, determined not to show his anxiety (and failing).

"Severus, do you honestly think I would send Miss Kent out into the open without any protection?" Albus said.

Severus stopped pacing and stared at Albus with his brows furrowed.

"Who…?"

o-o-o

Miranda walked quickly down the sloping grounds and to the gate, where she found the gates locked. She, however, knew the enchantments and performed them. The chains that bound the gates together drew back like serpents and she exited the grounds, pausing only to lock the gates back up.

She walked down a little further until she came to the train platform at Hogsmeade Station. Sitting on the brick wall was, not a bearded, solemn, professional-looking Auror, but a woman. This woman, however, was wearing Auror robes and had bright pink, spiky hair. The woman gave Miranda a smile which Miranda returned, and stood. They shook hands and Kent smiled.

"Nice hair," Miranda said.

"Nice boots," the woman replied. "I'm Tonks, and you must be Miranda Kent."

"That's me," Miranda replied cheerfully.

The two women grinned at each other as they set off; Miranda was sure that they would get along just fine.

o-o-o

About an hour or so later, Severus had still not been able to sit down. Albus watched with a pleasant smile on his face, not appearing the slightest bit worried, as Severus paced back and fourth across the office. Severus stopped walking in front of Albus and gripped the back of a chair tightly.

"I don't like this, Albus," Severus said, again pacing the room with his robes whipping about behind him. "Not one bit. She's been gone for a while."

"Persuading Horace will not take five minutes," Albus replied. "Do not worry, Severus, she will be fine."

"I'm not worried," Severus spat anxiously. "I just – well, okay, maybe I am. A little."

Albus smiled warmly.

"Do not be afraid to love, Severus," Albus said. "Love is vital to survival in this war."

Severus stopped in his tracks and stared at Albus, his brows furrowed.

"Love?"

"Yes, Severus, love."

o-o-o

Meanwhile, Miranda opened the door to Horace's house, triumphantly holding a small bottle filled with a swirling silvery substance. Tonks, who had been sitting nearby on the watch, instantly stood up. She hurried over to Miranda and gaped at the bottle.

"So you got your memory?" Tonks said in awe.

"Sure did," Miranda replied. "Just follow Felix. I asked to have a drink for old times' sake, chat about our lives, yada yada yada, eventually get him drunk to the point where he won't remember anything, and then tell him some stuff. He'll get sentimental and give up the memory. No sweat."

"Excellent," Tonks replied. "We should be going now, though."

"Yeah, I agree," Miranda said, "I think Felix just finished wearing off when I stepped outside. Good old Felix.Here, hold this."

She handed the swirling memory to Tonks, who quickly stashed it in her robe pocket. Miranda used both hands to swing her cloak around her neck and adjust it accordingly. They apparated together into Hogsmeade Station to see that they were not alone. In fact, they were surrounded in every which direction by hooded, cloaked, and masked people. Death Eaters.

"Uh oh," murmured Miranda. "Tonks, get ready to fight."

The Death Eaters laughed.

"Do you really think that you can defeat all of us?" sneered the unmistakable voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"No," Miranda replied, "but we can sure as hell try. Tonks, now!"

Everyone attacked at once. Miranda and Tonks did brilliantly, but they were really no match for the number of Death Eaters that were present. Miranda heard Tonks get hit by a jinx and fall to the ground.

"Leave the pink one!" Shouted a male voice. "The Dark Lord is only concerned with Kent."

They drew in closer. Miranda was tempted to do a little bit of Ravenclaw magic to get her out, but the problem was that if the raven that came from her hands did not make it back, Miranda would be just as weak as a first-year. The raven was most useful in one on one combat. This was no one on one combat, and that was no lie. Though the ground was littered with Death Eaters, Miranda could not get them all at once. A red beam of light hit her in the back and she was stupefied. Miranda fell to the ground, defenseless and captured.

Shortly after, Severus had finally been coaxed into a comfy armchair by Dumbledore. A knock on the door penetrated the silence, and Severus jumped to his feet, clutching a glass of wine that he had been handed shortly before.

"Enter," Said Dumbledore, and McGonagall strode in, looking frightened.

"What is the matter, Minerva?" Albus asked, standing from his desk.

"Albus, Dawlish just found Nymphadora Tonks at Hogsmeade Station, stupefied and injured. Miranda Kent was nowhere to be found, Albus," McGonagall said before finishing in a choked voice, "They've captured her."

Severus dropped the glass of wine; it hit the ground and shattered with a _smash_ that he did not hear.

* * *

A/N: Where is Kent? Is Snape going to totally spaz out? Will that wine stain _ever_ come out of the carpet? Find out soon! 


	6. Combat Boots and Ninja Sticks

A/N: As I sit here, eating ham from a can, a carrot, and drinking tea, I feel this chapter will be much shorter than the others. I'll try to beef it up a little. Sorry if I gross out anybody who fears needles. I'm going to have to give this chapter a PG-13 rating for violence and the use of a naughty word. Hee hee.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… especially not Harry Potter

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter Six – Combat Boots and Ninja Sticks**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing at the foot of Tonks' bed. They had seen Tonks being levitated to the infirmary and had followed her there. She was now in a bed, unconscious and battle-worn.

"Does Lupin know?" Harry asked quietly, and Ron shrugged.

"He can't – it only just happened, I think."

"She's only been stupefied," Hermione added in a nervous voice. "She should be fine. I mean, well, besides having a scratch or two, I think –"

The door to the Hospital Wing opened as Snape kicked it, and he strode in at an alarmingly quick pace. He bodily picked up Ron and moved him out of the way so that he could get close to Tonks. He pointed his wand at her, muttered "_ennervate!_" and Tonks opened her eyes wearily. Tonks looked around, and then sat up in alarm. Snape seemed to have forgotten that the trio was in the room.

"Severus, they've taken her!" Tonks said in a rush.

"That much I have figured out," Snape replied in his usual matter-of-fact voice. "I lack details, however, and need them. Now."

Tonks took a deep, shuddery breath and before she could speak, Madam Pomfrey came in. she started fussing about Tonks and Tonks struggled to talk over being medicated and having her cuts healed.

"Well, _ouch_, Miranda and me had just apparated to Hogsmeade Station when we were circled by – _ouch_ – Death Eaters. Not just a few, but, like a whole mass of – _ouch!_"

Madam Pomfrey had put a healing serum on a nasty gash Tonks was sporting on her face. Tonks continued her talk.

"And we fought them, of course, and Miranda was doing brilliantly – she duels with both hands, see, and –"

"Yes, I am well aware of that!" Snape snapped. "What happened next?"

Tonks sighed and paused to drink the potion Madam Pomfrey was trying to force into her mouth. She wiped her mouth and belched loudly.

"Well, I'm not so sure what happened, because I got hit and I fell. But last thing I saw, they were closing in on us and they wanted Miranda for some reason. They must have taken her someplace, I really don't know where."

Snape was quiet for a moment as he thought. Then, he turned and headed for the door, shoving Harry out of the way in the process.

"Thank you, Nymphadora," Snape said hurriedly. "I must leave."

"Be careful," Tonks said to Snape's retreating back.

Snape had, however, already left. Tonks stared at the door with her mouth slightly agape for a moment or two before turning to the shocked-looking Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were still standing at the foot of her bed.

"Wotcher," Tonks said.

o-o-o

Miranda slowly opened her eyes and let out an audible moan. When her vision became focused and she was able to lift her head, she noticed a dull throbbing pain in her left arm. She looked down and saw, to her horror, that she had three long needles stuck into the crook of her arm. She frantically raised her hand to vanish it, but felt no surge of power from her fingertips. She tried to conjure a glass of water, but that didn't happen, either. And then Miranda realized that she must be in the anti-magic chamber, somewhere deep in the heart of the Death Eater headquarters. She looked around quickly, her heart racing. A table and two chairs stood in the center of the windowless room. In the opposite corner of where Miranda sat against the wall was a small, open, would-be bathroom with a toilet, sink, and shower. Next to the table, up on the wall in a glass case, was a ninja stick, more properly known as a 'fighting bo'. The walls were a faded grey color and the ceiling was the same. Miranda wondered if this was where Voldemort intended on keeping her, and where he was.

"_I really don't want to live here,_" Miranda thought desperately.

Miranda forced her eyes back upon her arm and noticed that the needles were ever-so-slowly injecting some sort of substance into her blood. She, with trembling fingers, reached down with her right hand and gripped the first needle. She closed her eyes, held her breath, and pulled. The needle came fourth from her skin and she managed not to gasp in pain as she dropped the needle onto the floor. The pain was unbearable, but she knew she had to take the needles out before she was caught. As quickly as she could, Miranda grasped the second needle and jerked it out of her flesh, this time letting a gasp escape from her lips. The hole from which the needle came slowly turned red and began to trickle blood. Without further protest, Miranda looked down at her arm and, with shaking hands, closed her fingers around the third and final needle. She pulled and the needle came free. She released the rest of the liquid onto the floor, eyes streaming, and pinched the hole in her arm, which continued to bleed profusely.

Miranda ripped out a segment of her sleeve with her teeth and bound the puncture wound. As she finished trying it off, the door of the room opened and someone stepped inside. The person was tall, thin, and cloaked so that Miranda could not see his eyes. She knew, however, that the person standing before her was Voldemort himself. Miranda struggled to her feet, her combat boots feeling unusually heavy underneath her. Voldemort watched with amusement as she struggled, pulling back his hood to reveal two red, slit-like eyes. Miranda eventually got to her feet and leaned against the wall, panting. Voldemort strode forward.

"How very nice it is to see you, Miranda Kent," Voldemort said in an icy drawl.

"It's 'Kent' to you," Miranda snapped back, gripping her arm and treading on the needles that littered the floor.

Voldemort laughed at the sight of Miranda crunching the needles and Miranda felt her blood run cold. She wondered what had been in those needles and if they would begin to take an effect sooner or later.

"What do you want with me?" Miranda gasped, trying to sound as if she was fine, though she was holding herself up against the wall.

Voldemort laughed yet again.

"My dear Kent, I daresay you know why you are here," Voldemort replied. "You know why I have been tracking you down, ever since I found out who you were. Do you not remember our last chat?"

"Oh, I remember all right," Miranda replied harshly. "You didn't get me then, Tom, and you won't get me now."

Voldemort seemed taken aback and he took a moment to reply, "You dare call me by my filthy father's name, you wretch. How dare you?"

"I dare because I'm not afraid of you," Miranda lied. "I'm going to get out of here alive and _pure_."

Miranda knew that she was not, in fact, pure, but _he_ did not. Voldemort arched a brow. He took a step forward and Miranda shrank back against the wall. He laughed his cold laugh and Miranda scowled.

"Come, Kent, sit down to dinner with me before you transfer to me half the share of the _Progenitor Veneficium_. And then, sometime later, I will have it all. I will be unstoppable."

Voldemort paused in his speech to grin evilly and gesture to the table, which was set for two. "Now, enough of that. We will have nine months to discuss it. Come and sit with me."

"And if I refuse?" Miranda asked.

"Well, then I will have to hurt you," Voldemort said simply.

This time Miranda laughed. She pushed herself away form the wall and took wobbly steps.

"We can't do magic in here," Miranda said, gesturing around. "You cannot use any unforgivables on me, and I know you won't kill me. Not yet."

Voldemort replied, "Other ways exist of getting you to do as I wish. Now come, I do not wish to argue, and life would be so much easier if you just did as I say. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can die."

Miranda suddenly felt a strong rush of adrenaline. She walked over to the glass case containing the ninja stick, and smashed it open with her foot. Voldemort made to get her, but she pulled out the ninja stick and brandished it like a sword. Voldemort stopped in his tracks and smiled. His smile was unnerving and it made the hairs on the back of Miranda's neck prickle.

"Do you wish to challenge Lord Voldemort?" Voldemort hissed. "I can fight without magic more completely than any muggle."

"I know," Miranda said. "But I'm not going down with a fight – I'm not here to make your life easier."

With that, Miranda sprung forward.

o-o-o

Severus kicked open the door of the Death Eater's underground lair. Sitting in a chair with the _Daily Prophet_ and sipping a glass of blood-red wine was Rodolphus Lestrange. He jumped slightly as he heard the door slam open, but otherwise looked perfectly fine.

"Ah, Severus, how's life treating you?" Roddy said calmly. "Come here, you really must try this wine. Bella stole it from the grapery in Diagon Alley – it's nearly a thousand years old."

Severus, who was very good at acting, put on a face of calm and strode over to where Roddy was sitting.

"Sorry Roddy, I have an urgent message for the Dark Lord," Severus said, bowing his head when he mentioned Voldemort.

Roddy laughed coldly, though his blue eyes were full of mirth.

"He is currently in the anti-magic chamber with the woman," Roddy said, and Severus paled. "I would imagine that he's, er, _busy_ at the current time."

"Who's guarding the anti-magic chamber and where is it?" Severus asked calmly, helping himself to the bottle of wine that Roddy had mentioned.

"Wormtail, of course," Roddy replied with an impatient wave. "I personally think that having a guard is unnecessary, given the fact that whoever wished to disrupt our Master would have to come right in the front door and face me first."

"Well I can't fancy them getting by you," Severus said somewhat mockingly.

"The chamber itself is down in the basement," Roddy continued. "It's the only door, and Wormtail's sure to be there. You can leave your message with him."

Roddy laughed and sipped his wine. Severus placed his glass of wine down on the table without drinking any, and headed for the anti-magic chamber.

"I think I'll do that, thank you," Severus said as he walked away.

"Hey, after you relay the message to Wormtail, come back up and finish your wine. You could use some – you look peaky," Roddy called after Severus.

"No, I don't think so, Rodolphus," Severus murmured in an undertone; after today, he had a feeling he wouldn't be so welcome amongst the Death Eaters.

o-o-o

Miranda and Voldemort were locked in combat. Somehow Miranda was managing to stay steady and fight back, and was eternally grateful to Severus for teaching her how to fight. The fight was, however, not in Miranda's favor, though she did have the ninja stick and the combat boots on her side. In fact, Miranda was not sure she would have a chance without either of them. Miranda gave a kick at Voldemort's knees and the impact of the metal-lined, steel-toed boots had a great impact. Voldemort fell onto the ground with a gasp and Miranda took the time to aim a blow at his head with her ninja stick.

Voldemort reached up right before the blow came in contact with him and grabbed the stick. Miranda tried to wrench it out of his grip, but he was stronger than she. He ripped it out of her hands and got to his feet in a millisecond. He jabbed the pole right into her stomach and she gave a terrified gasp before tumbling over onto the ground. Voldemort whacked Miranda sharply in the face with the pole before giving her an additional kick in the side. Miranda felt a rib crack; she let out a pathetic groan of agony, holding her ribs. Her left arm was still throbbing, though somehow she managed to remain conscious.

Voldemort stood above her, laughing.

"You see, Kent? You cannot beat me. I am the most powerful wizard alive," Voldemort hissed.

"No – you're not," Miranda said between gritted teeth.

Voldemort faltered for a moment.

"If I am not, than who is?" Voldemort said impassively.

"I am!" Miranda yelled, and kicked Voldemort in the stomach with all of her might.

Voldemort fell backwards, not breathing, and sporting a cut lip. He gasped and regained his breath, and as he did so, Miranda stole to her feet and snatched up the ninja stick. She hit him in the face with it and knocked out a few of his teeth.

"You little -!" Voldemort shouted through blood and teeth, and leapt to his feet.

o-o-o

Peter Pettigrew was standing outside the door to the anti-magic chamber, nervously wringing his hands. He could not hear nor see what was going on inside the room, and, quite frankly, he did not want to. Suddenly, Severus came flying down the flight of stairs and stopped at the bottom. He headed straight for Peter.

"H-hello Severus," Peter stammered. "Fancy seeing you here.

"Is this the anti-magic chamber?" Severus asked without returning the greeting.

"Yes, it is, but the Dark Lord told me not to –" Peter started, but Severus cut across his words.

"I don't care, Wormtail, you will let me in this instant," Severus said dangerously.

"But I can't," Peter said, desperately frightened of the way Severus was looking at him.

Severus drew his wand and pointed it between Peter's eyes.

"Give me the keys, Pettigrew, or I _will_ kill you," Severus said in a severely quiet, low voice.

Peter whimpered for a moment before handing over the key to the anti-magic chamber. Severus made sure the key fit into the lock with one hand while holding the wand to Peter with the other. When he was sure that the key was the right one, he turned back to Peter.

"My thanks, Wormtail," Severus said serenely before giving his wand a jerk. "_Silencio! Petrificus Totalus!_"

Peter's mumbling ceased at once and he fell, stiff as a board, against the wall with a _thud_. Severus turned the key in the lock and hastily pushed open the door.

o-o-o

Miranda had been knocked to the ground again, and was sporting a bloody nose amongst other, more grievous wounds, some of which being a twisted ankle, a black eye, and several more broken ribs. The door to the chamber flew open right as Voldemort's hands had closed around Miranda's neck and picked her up off the ground. Voldemort let Miranda fall to the floor and spun around to see Severus in the doorway, breathing heavily.

"Ah, Severus, I was not expecting you," Voldemort said. "I was just about to take care of Miss Kent here –" he kicked Miranda in the stomach and she did react more than give a feeble whimper, "– and I see you would like to help. Well, I am not going to deprive you of the chance to have a little fun, so come and hold her down for me."

Miranda, whose breathing was painful because of her ribs, looked up at Severus and saw the anger etched into his face. She was safe, at long last. Surely he would save her now, right?

"Of course, Master, it would be an honor." Severus said with a bow, and stepped forward.

Miranda gasped as Severus strode forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her firmly down on the ground. She let a tear fall from her eye and wondered what was to become of her. She didn't want to believe that Severus, after all that they had been through, was going to let this happen to her. She couldn't believe it. In fact, she had good reason not to believe it, for a split second later Severus had reached up from Miranda, taken hold of Voldemort's head, and twisted it to the side. There was a sickening crack and Voldemort fell limp. Miranda gasped in horror. Severus heaved Voldemort off of Miranda and to the side, and gave him a kick in the ribs.

"Bloody bastard," Severus muttered spitefully, and then hurried over to Miranda.

He dropped down on his knees beside her and lifted her head.

"Can you hear me, Miranda?" Severus asked gently, though his heart was racing.

"I can hear you, Severus," Miranda replied weakly, opening her eyes.

"Can you stand?" Severus asked.

"No," Miranda replied weakly, a tear rolling down her cheek and into her tangled, dirty- blonde hair.

"Okay, I've got you," Severus said, and then carefully picked her up off the ground.

Miranda moaned in agony as Severus carried her out the door as carefully as he could, trying not to harm her more than she was already hurt. Severus closed the door to the anti-magic chamber, pulled out the key, and pocketed it with difficulty. He walked past Peter, who was watching in shock, up the stairs, and to the front door.

When Roddy saw Severus reach the front door, carrying a limp and wounded Miranda, he sprung to his feet.

"Severus, what are you doing?" Roddy asked in disbelief.

"I am on the Dark Lord's orders, Rodolphus," Severus replied in a business-like voice. "I am to take her to Spinner's End."

"Oh," Roddy replied, and then sunk back into his chair with uncertainty. "Well, if they're your orders then…"

Severus was already out the door and leaving the yard to a place where he could apparate. When he reached said place, he held Miranda closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"It will all be over soon," he said to the unconscious woman, and disapparated from the headquarters.

When Severus arrived in front of the Hogwarts grounds, he saw McGonagall pacing in front of the gates, looking worried and pale. It was raining there, and at the sound of someone apparating, she looked up and clapped a hand over her mouth. She opened the gates as quickly as she could and sent a patronus up to the castle. McGonagall hurried up to the castle with Severus, whose face was blank of any expression, and looked down at Miranda.

"Is she alive, Severus?" McGonagall said anxiously.

Severus nodded.

"She should be alright if she gets medical attention this instant," Severus replied curtly. "She has several broken bones, among other numerous injuries."

"When Albus gets the patronus, which I'm sure he already has, he will alert Poppy and she will be ready for you both," McGonagall said.

"Good," Severus said, quickly glancing through the rain down at Miranda, who had whimpered and clutched the front of his robes with one hand. "Good."

Once in the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey took one look at Miranda and dove into action. She gestured to a bed, which was prepared for a medical emergency.

"Here, Severus, put her down there. Good, now stand away for a moment or two," Madam Pomfrey ordered, and Severus stepped back.

Madam Pomfrey set to work at once, occasionally demanding help from Severus, who was more than ready to comply. Harry poked his head into the room, as did Ron and Hermione, and they watched from afar as quietly as they could. As Madam Pomfrey untied the cloth around Miranda's arm, Hermione let out a tiny gasp. Harry couldn't help but note Snape's stony expression.

"Needles," Snape commented.

"Yes, indeed," Madam Pomfrey replied. "And by the looks of it, she pulled them out herself. Nasty things, I can't tell off the bat what the potions were. Perhaps you could take a look at them while I work on mending some bones here?"

"Of course," Snape replied, and leaned so close to Miranda's arm that his hooked nose almost touched it.

Harry jumped as he felt someone rest a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, as did Ron and Hermione, and saw Dumbledore standing there.

"Company," Dumbledore said gravely. "Though I am sure you are all worried on Professor Kent's behalf, I still must close the infirmary for the time being. Off you trot!"

The trio nodded in unison and walked off, muttering in low voices. Albus watched as they turned the corner and then walked into the Hospital Wing himself.

"How is she?" Albus asked.

Severus looked up.

"Her blood was slowly being introduced to three different potions," Severus said.

He pointed to the first tiny hole in her arm, though it was not visible from a distance. Albus stepped forward and saw what he was referring to.

"This first one had a fast-acting potion that is used to insure pregnancy upon conception. The second one –" he pointed to the second tiny hole, which was red around the edges, "– is a protector from any STD that could be transmitted."

Albus nodded grimly. As Madam Pomfrey gently touched Miranda's ribcage, Miranda let out a gasp of pain that made everyone jump. Albus quickly turned his eyes back to Severus, who was wearing a strange expression.

"And the third, Severus?"

Severus pointed to the third hole, which was still trickling trace amounts of blood.

"The third," Severus began, "looks to me like a kind of potion that would sap one of their energy – no doubt so that Miranda couldn't fight back. Though she did quite well, from the looks of things when I came in. The Dark Lord almost looked as bad as she did."

"I don't suppose Voldemort was expecting an adrenaline rush," Albus said with what could have been a smile, only graver.

"Apparently not," Severus said, wincing at the name. "Nor do I think that he was expecting me to backstab him when he was in need. I almost feel sorry for Rodolphus and Pettigrew; the Dark Lord will undoubtedly take his anger out on them later. Here is the key to the room in which the Dark Lord is locked. The anti-magical chamber."

Severus handed Albus the key and Albus looked Severus in the eye, sighing.

"You will not go back, of course," Albus said. "Your Death Eater days are over."

This thought had obviously not occurred to Severus, for when he was told, he nearly passed out. He caught himself just in time and sunk into a nearby chair. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, staring at the floor. When he looked up and spoke, his voice shook slightly, as though he had a hard time believing it himself. Madam Pomfrey began work on the needle holed in Miranda's arm.

"You're right," Severus said quietly, slowly. "I can't go back – I have to go into hiding."

Albus nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but as he did so, Madam Pomfrey stood up straight and spoke first.

"She should make a full recovery, though I do not know when she will awaken. I have mended her bones, healed cuts and mended abrasions. The potions have been given antidotes and I'm just going to do a little blood work."

Severus let out a breath and Albus clapped his hands together.

"Excellent, Poppy; many thanks indeed. You may close up the infirmary, but please allow Severus here to remain as long as he wishes. Good night to both of you!"

Madam Pomfrey, with one last nod to Severus and one last click of her tongue, did a final inspection of the infirmary before turning in for the night. Severus had no intention of leaving, however, not with the possibility that Miranda could wake up and be confused or scared. Severus stared down at the sleeping Miranda, whose blackened eye was slowly turning back to her normal skin tone, for a long while and did not remember falling asleep.

When he woke up, however, his head was in his arms and he was leaning on the bed that Miranda was occupying. It was still dark, but Severus had undoubtedly awoken because Miranda was stirring in her sleep. He lifted his head from his arms and stood, watching as Miranda took a deep breath. Somehow his hand found hers and he grasped it gently, not wanting to awaken her. Miranda, however, slowly opened her eyes and when she saw him, smiled softly.

"Severus," She said weakly, still smiling.

"Miranda," Severus breathed. "I – how are you feeling?"

Miranda sat up slowly and looked around the room.

"I feel alright," she said. "A little sore, but I'm alright. Did you kill him when you…"

Miranda mimed her head twisting violently to one side.

"No," Severus replied. "I cannot kill him – only Potter can. He will recover as soon as someone can mend him."

Severus sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed, not wanting to disturb anything. She took her hand and kissed his fingertips gently, then let his hand go. She sighed and slouched down, looking distinctly disgruntled.

"I shouldn't have fought back, Severus," Miranda said, peering off into space. "I should have just let him have his way with me and I never would have gotten hurt so badly."

Severus gave an incredulous scoff.

"Are you the Miranda Kent that I now or are you not?" Severus said indignantly. "Is this the Miranda Kent who, when I asked her how she was supposed to run, she said that she wouldn't run – that she'd stand and fight? Are you or are you not that same woman?"

Miranda sighed, shook her head, and turned to Severus with a sad expression.

"It wouldn't have made a difference if I'd let him," Miranda said.

Severus stood up, flustered.

"You jest," Severus said sharply. "You would have had serious trauma from the experience, not to mention you would have to bear the Dark Lord's infant!"

"No, I wouldn't," Miranda said in a monotone voice, shaking her head slowly. "It wouldn't have worked."

"And why not?" Severus asked, slightly confused.

"Because, Severus," Miranda said slowly, the smallest of smiles on her face, "I'm already pregnant."

Severus felt suddenly as if he'd been hit over the head with a frying pan. He blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me," Miranda said, pulling Severus back down before he could faint. "You're going to be a father, Severus."

Severus swallowed and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm –" he began slowly.

"Yes."

Severus stared at her, mouth open and unable to speak. She stared back in the darkness, a meek smile on her face. The next thing he new, he was hugging her tightly in his arms, an insecure, yet blissful smile slowly spreading on his face.

"That's…"

Severus could not find the words, but Miranda understood.

* * *

A/N: So it was not as short as I imagined. It just started rolling on its own. Hope you managed to get all of that, seeing as it was pretty switchy throughout the chapter. After writing my needle scene, I remembered watching Resident Evil and some other movie I forgot aboutand I thought "Hey, this scene kind of is a lot like it. Kind of." I'm _not_ ripping anybody off here!

Lesson of the day: Kiddie meals are still filling, even years after you've passed the age limit on them.


	7. At St Mungo's

A/N: So this morning I got a little distracted from my writing and decided I was going to dig up my old SUPERNINTENDO, which is the most old school and awesomest thing ever. Anyway, so after digging it up with the intention of playing some Super Mario or Donkey Kong Country, getting the wires from the attic, setting it up and screwing around with my TV, I realized that I was missing a very important cord that rendered my gametime useless. Dammit. Anyway, so all the while, this infomercial on this terribly fascinating blender was playing and when I gave up on my supernintendo I started to watch it. I couldn't stop. I think they might have used subliminal advertising, which is illegal, because I just couldn't tear my eyes away from that screen (though I tried). So, after a broken supernintendo, an informercial, and three and a half coats of nail polish later, here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing ('cept Kent)… but especially not Harry Potter

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter Seven – At St. Mungo's **

Severus was happy. It was a strange feeling, being happy, because he had not been so truly happy in a long time. Even the students were noticing.

The Professor said nothing when Harry accidentally blew up his cauldron and gave a point to Gryffindor when Hermione correctly answered a question. And, though Harry was not sure if he had heard it correctly, he could have sworn he'd heard his Potions Master tell Ron to "have a nice day". Harry deduced that something must have happened, and he was quite right.

Hermione was very interested in the sudden change of Snape's mood as well, whilst Ron found it quite frightening. Ron noted that Kent was a bit more chipper than one who had gotten the living daylights beaten out of her should be, though this remained debatable because Kent was usually very happy for no reason. She kicked open doors with new enthusiasm and taught even more exciting lessons than usual.

The day that the questions were answered was, in fact, when Hermione found and put the clues together. It was the middle of a Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and Kent was on time for once. In fact, she was early.

When the class walked into the classroom in bunches, Kent was sitting on her desk with her combat boots propped up against a desk. She was eating a sandwich with a look of pure contentedness on her face. When Ron sat down in the front desk, he quickly made a sniffing noise and pulled a face.

"What _is_ that?" Ron asked, bewildered.

Even Harry, who had a stuffy nose, could smell the strange scent.

"It smells like –" Hermione began, sniffing the air along with other students, "– like pickles."

"And kippers," Added Ron.

"And peanut butter," said Harry.

Kent laughed from the front of the classroom.

"Sorry guys, that's my breakfast," Kent said, taking another bite form her sandwich. "Peanut butter, kipper, pickle and mustard sandwich. It's really good, you should try it!"

Ron mimed vomiting and Harry felt his eye twitch.

"No thanks, Professor," Harry said. "I'll stick with treacle tart."

Hermione had not mentioned anything since her pickles comment, and looked very pensive. More pensive than usual, and this worried Harry. Kent finished her sandwich, charmed her breath, waited for the bell to ring, let in the stragglers, and began the lesson.

"Well, class, today is that test on Inferi," Kent said. "I would imagine that you've all studied, of course, and are prepared."

The class groaned slightly. Kent laughed.

"Yes, well if you haven't then you're just going to have to wing it," Kent said. "Sorry."

She flicked a finger and the test appeared on every student's desk.

"You have until the end of class," Kent said. "And you may begin now."

The classroom was silent except for the scratching of quills on parchment and the occasional sound of someone grunting or murmuring to themselves. As the class took their test, Kent sat in her desk, flipping through a magazine and marking things off on a paper. Hermione, of course, finished her test first and had it checked over twice before anybody else, and set down her quill. She pulled back her chair, got up, and walked up to Kent's desk. When Kent saw Hermione there, she looked up.

"Right there on the corner. Good, okay, now you can do something quiet until everyone's done."

Hermione, who was wearing a very conclusive expression, nodded and sat back down at her desk. She took out a book and began reading it intently, a defined crease between her eyebrows that often appeared when she was thinking hard.

Later, during one of the sixth-year breaks, Hermione walked over to the table Ron and Harry were sitting at, struggling with their Herbology essays. She plopped down in a chair next to Harry and placed her hands on the table.

"I've figured it out," Hermione announced.

Harry looked up from his essay and Hermione saw that he had a spot of ink on his forehead.

"What have you figured out?"

Ron, without looking up from his essay, retorted, "I think the question you're looking for is 'what _hasn't_ she figured out?'."

Hermione chose to ignore this last statement, though her cheeks burned pink, and continued on.

"I've found out why Snape's so happy," Hermione said.

Both of the boys looked up now – Ron with his chin in his hand and Harry with an alarmed expression.

"Kent is pregnant," Hermione said.

Harry's mouth dropped open and Ron's elbow slid off the table.

"How do you know?" Ron asked, incredulous.

"Because," Hermione said, pulling a book out of her bag, "I was reading this book on pregnancy the other day ("Why were you reading _that_?" Asked a scandalized Ron,) and it all fits. The happiness, the strange food. And when I brought up my test today, Kent was flipping through a baby magazine."

Harry and Ron exchanged disgusted looks.

"They'd better pray that it doesn't end up looking like Snape," Harry said with a hint of a smirk as Ron guffawed and Hermione merely looked miffed.

Meanwhile, Severus and Miranda sat face-to-face, cross-legged on the bed, looking at different magazines. Well, Miranda was looking at magazines and Severus was pouring over his old potions textbook.

"What do you think about this?" Miranda asked, pointing to a mahogany cradle.

"Mhmm," Severus said without looking up.

Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Severus, you can't hardly know what I'm talking about unless you look at it."

Severus looked up for a fleeting moment before turning back down to his old book, which was an extremely battered, worn copy of _Advanced Potion Making_. Miranda snatched it away from him and began flipping though the pages.

"Oh, Sevvy's book is more important than his future heir, huh?" Miranda said, then paused to read the words crammed into the corner of a page. "What's this spell do?"

"Which one?"

Miranda turned and pointed to the corner, in which the word _Muffliato_ had been scribbled. Severus laughed.

"That would be a charm that fills the surrounding people's ears with a loud buzzing noise, enabling one to have a private conversation."

Miranda nodded.

"That' pretty neat, where did you find it?"

Severus made a noise in the back of his throat.

"I, er, I made it, actually," He said. "Well, more like _discovered_ it."

Miranda looked up with her brows raised.

"Did you really?" She asked in surprise.

When Severus nodded, she gave him a funny look.

"Wow," Miranda said. "That's pretty amazing. Did you make any others?"

"Many," Severus said. "All in there. I do not recommend, however, that you try any of them. I made them up in school, mostly to get back at those who showed me a certain level of – ah, _disrespect_."

Miranda surveyed him for a moment with a curious expression. He took this time to pry his book from her hands and begin looking through it again, his chin in his hand. She went back to flipping through magazines for a moment, ignoring the strange yet terrible pain she was feeling in her lower back. She occasionally glanced from her magazine back up at Severus, who was occasionally scribbling in his textbook, and then back down at her magazine.

Miranda looked up again and saw that his face was partially obscured by a curtain of black hair, and she pounced. She leapt, placed her hands on his shoulders, and forced him back.

"What are you doing?" He asked in surprise, holding his textbook held up between them.

"You're such a wet blanket, did you know that?" Miranda said in a falsely snappy voice as she leaned over him, her hair falling into his face. "I could just go on my merry way, but you just _have_ to ask questions."

"So I've been told," Severus replied, and Miranda laughed.

"Not one for surprises, then?" Miranda said, pushing _Advanced Potion Making_.

"No, not really."

Miranda leaned in a little closer.

"Well then you should have thought of that before," Miranda said, leaning slightly closer.

Severus leaned away as she leaned forward, a look of incredulity on his face.

"Excuse me? You came on to me!"

"Yeah well, it doesn't matter," Miranda said, and leaned in for the kill.

As she leaned in, Severus stuck a hand into his robe pocket and tightly closed his hand around something. She suddenly pulled back, though, and made an inward hissing noise through her teeth. Severus pulled his hand out of his pocket as if he'd been burned, propped himself up on his elbows and raised an eyebrow at the woman, whose features were twisted in pain.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't think it's anything," Miranda replied, rubbing her lower back. "I've just been feeling kind of funny for the last few days; I scheduled an appointment at St. Mungo's for today, and Tonks is taking me there by floo."

"Has it been getting worse?"

"Yes, rapidly. I'm not sure what's going on, exactly, but I thought I'd find out. Today's been particularly brutal, actually," Miranda said hastily.

"Really? And what time is this appointment?" Severus said.

"Twelve noon," Miranda replied, and then her features darkened. "Uh oh."

Both of the adults turned to face the clock on the wall, and Miranda gave a yelp as she saw that it was one minute to twelve. She hopped off the bed, winced in pain, laced up her combat boots and was gone without another word. Severus started after her, but stopped in the doorway. Perhaps, he thought, Miranda would rather have a private meeting with the Healer. He shrugged, walked back into the room, and began to clean.

After a few hours, Severus was pacing back and fourth in Miranda's room. He was starting to get rather nervous, for she had been gone for a while now. He kept telling himself that waiting rooms could keep you for hours, but she'd had an appointment. What if something went wrong?

Severus bent over and picked up a fallen sticky note from the floor (_St. Mungo's. Noon on Friday_) and had just thrown it out when there was a knock on the door. Severus jumped slightly and quickly walked to the door. He opened it a crack and looked out into the corridor to see something red. He opened the door and saw Ginny Weasley standing there, looking as if she'd rather be anywhere else in the world.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny held up her chin and looked composed.

"Madam Pomfrey sent me, Professor," Ginny said. "She said she needs to talk to you immediately."

"Yes, alright, thank you," Severus said hastily, moving Ginny out of the way so he could stride off towards the Hospital Wing.

He pushed open the towering door to the infirmary and walked in to find that it was quite empty of people. The white hospital beds sat in rows, but they were all empty. Madam Pomfrey stood in the center of the room, the large windows casting a sunny light on her. Severus couldn't help but notice that she was extremely fidgety, and didn't seem too keen on getting much closer to him.

"Did you need me?" Severus asked.

"Yes, Severus," Madam Pomfrey said in her best imitation of a business-like voice.

"And?"

"And I'm afraid I've just received a report from St. Mungo's," Madam Pomfrey said, wringing her hands. "I haven't been told any details but the report said that about a few hours ago Miranda Kent's had a – a miscarriage."

The words struck Severus so hard that he was not quite sure that he had heard her properly. He stuck a finger in his ear, twisted it, and then withdrew it.

"Excuse me?" He said in a drawling, yet scared voice.

"A miscarriage, Severus," Madam Pomfrey said, stepping forward at long last. "I'm sorry."

The words were like ice, chilling his insides and making his mind go utterly blank. His hands shook and Madam Pomfrey led him to the nearest chair. He sat down and stared ahead, the words stabbing at him like a knife or seven.

"Miscarriage?" he repeated dumbly in a quiet, low voice, not wanting to believe it but having to; not wanting to have to face it but facing it all the same.

"Miranda's still at St. Mungo's," Madam Pomfrey said. "She'll be home by tonight; she's, well, she's a little distressed. They've treated her for shock and you can visit her after she finishes taking the medications. Do you want to stay here, Severus? I could fix you up something for –"

"No," Severus stood up abruptly and headed for the door, limbs shaking. "No, I want to – to be alone. I will be back in a few minutes to leave for St. Mungo's."

With that, Severus left, leaving a ringing silence in his wake. He strode on down the corridor, his pace uniform and his head facing straight. His legs carried him towards his room, though he was having no conscious thought at the moment. He walked on, not even stopping to yell at a couple kissing fervently in a nearby classroom, which was a pastime thrill.

He opened his bedroom door with a shaking hand, walked in, and closed the door behind him, the doorknob rattling beneath his unsteady fingers. He tried to walk across the room to his desk, but something inside him snapped at that instant. His knees gave out and he gasped, grabbing onto a wooden bedpost, his nails actually sinking into the wood and leaving scratch-marks down it as he clutched at it in despair. He let go of the bedpost and staggered across the room, falling against the wall and trying to hold himself up against it, for his legs were too shaky to stand on. Severus struggled to regain his composure, but nevertheless found himself sliding to the floor. He gasped again as his throat tightened and he shook uncontrollably. He fell to the floor with an anguished, reckless cry and landed in a heap on the cold ground.

"_You need to pull yourself together,_" he told himself, desperately trying not to let himself shed tears. "_She needs you now more than ever. Collect yourself and get up. Go and see her. Comfort her._"

Severus took a long, shuddery breath and pulled his legs up and under him with his head on the floor. He tried to regain control of his emotions but all the same felt the earth crashing all around him. After a few minutes he regained enough strength to lift his forehead off of the ground and find the will to stand. He did so, his legs still quivering underneath his body, and managed to stay up long enough to cross the room and sit on his bed with his back against the bedpost. He slumped down and took another deep breath, thinking to himself about what he must do. First, he decided, he would go and visit Miranda and talk to her. Then, depending on her condition, he would have to play it by ear.

Severus heaved himself up on stronger legs and set off for the Hospital Wing.

o-o-o

Severus stepped out of the fireplace and brushed off his robes quickly, feeling slightly nauseated from the ride and from the day's events. He looked up and saw a large sign hanging above the doorway.

_St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

Severus walked forward past a witch who was belching colorful bubbles and an old wizard who had managed to change his fingers to keys. After the woman in front of him, who was holding a Krup that had sprouted two heads, Severus stepped forward. The receptionist took one look at him and turned down to her paper.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a nasal voice.

"I wish to speak to Miranda Kent," Severus said briskly.

"She's on the third floor," the receptionist said after a moment. "The Potion and Plant Poisoning, third floor on the left."

"Thank you."

Severus bowed curtly and commenced for the third floor. Once outside the door, he was greeted by a plump, cheerful-looking healer.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked.

"Is this Miranda Kent's room?" Severus asked, gesturing to the door.

"It sure is," the Healer replied. "Just a mo', I'll see if she's taking visitors."

The Healer poked her head in the room, spoke in a muffled voice that Severus did not hear, and then pulled her head back out. She closed the door and smiled warmly.

"Right-o, sir," The woman said. "I'll leave you to chat for a few while I hurry over to the first floor – we've got a poor little girl who was bitten by a werewolf this morning. Greyback; have you ever heard of him?"

"I've heard of him," Severus replied darkly.

The Healer gave him and nod and walked away. Severus took a deep breath, reached out for the handle, and slowly opened the door. Sitting in the bed, wearing a hospital gown and looking somber, was Miranda. Severus closed the door and stood with his back to it, unsure of what to do and how to do it. Miranda looked up and watched as he entered, and they stared at each other in an awkward silence before either of them said anything. When she did speak, however, her voice was feeble and scared and her eyes were shining.

"Severus…"

Severus' heart melted at the sound of her scared voice. He hurried forward, his cloak trailing behind him, and sat down. The bed creaked under the weight, but otherwise did nothing. He took Miranda's hands in his own and held them together.

"Are you copasetic?"

Miranda shook her head, two tears spilling from her eyes and winding trails down her cheeks.

"I feel so… numb," Miranda said quietly. "Empty. Alone."

"You're not alone," Severus replied quietly. "You'll have me. I'm not going anywhere."

Miranda gave him a grateful smile and sighed.

"I should have known," She said in a lamenting voice. "I had symptoms. I just –"

"Was there nothing you could do to stop it?" Severus interjected.

She looked up at him.

"No," she said, shaking her head and causing her hair to wave about her face. "Nothing."

"Then did it matter if you should have known or not?" Severus reasoned. "I mean, do you even know the cause?"

Miranda shook her head yet again and appeared thoughtful. She pulled a hand away from Severus and began fiddling with a hole in her blanket, and Severus watched her with sharp eyes.

"It could have been any number of things," Miranda said. "It could have been some sort of genetic thing. It's possible that it happened when I was fighting with Voldemort, though it doesn't seem likely because it hardly happens from a fall or something like that."

"That was more than a fall," Severus said pointedly.

"Healer Margaret seems to think one of those potions could have had something to do with it, too, that's why I'm on the Potion and Plant Poisoning floor, but that doesn't make sense to me…" Miranda started, but her voice faded out. "Well, I should be grateful, Severus, but I can't help it. I feel terrible."

Severus, who thought that Miranda had every right to feel terrible, said nothing. He looked down at his hands, which still had one of Miranda's between them.

"However, I'm not incredibly surprised, seeing as the information that I was given, and it leads me to believe there was something else involved…"

Severus looked up at this, puzzled. Miranda had a glint in her eye he had not yet seen since he found out about the miscarriage.

"Something else involved?" Severus said, bemused.

Miranda took a deep, shuddery breath and spoke.

"Did you know that the heir of Ravenclaw, the holder of the _Progenitor Veneficium_,was never able to have more than one child, lest they screw up the magical process?"

Severus nodded slowly.

"But you've never had one before, have you?" Severus said, this frightful thought suddenly occurring to him.

Miranda chuckled darkly.

"No," Miranda said. "But this is where it gets interesting. Well, this is all terribly interesting, but this even more so. Healer Margaret told me today after my exam that I was supposed to have, not one baby, but _twins_."

Severus' mouth fell open and Miranda nodded.

"You do that a lot, you know," Severus said slowly. "You say something and then add extra, important information later. It all makes sense to me now."

A time passed in which neither of them said anything. His eyes fell to her abdominal region.

"So," he said slowly, not knowing what to think. "So there is still a – a chance?"

Miranda nodded and then, without warning, burst into tears. Severus was alarmed into jumping up onto his feet and staring at the sobbing woman, who was trying to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry," She apologized with a chuckle, wiping away a tear with her finger. "It's been a rough day. Hormones, treatments and whatnot."

"That would be an understatement," Severus said pointedly, sitting back down on the bed.

Miranda sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You should have seen me before the treatment for shock," Miranda said. "It was worse. I mean, I still feel dreadful about the whole ordeal, but I don't think there was anything I could do."

She reached out, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and pulled him into a hug. He somewhat awkwardly hugged her back, debating in his mind.

_Right now?_ Severus asked himself. _Well, now's as good of a time as any, and I'm not about to get any more romantic, so…yes._

"Miranda," He said quietly into her ear as she hugged him tightly to the point of suffocation.

"Yeah?"

There was a pause, in which Severus opened his mouth to speak. However, he seemed to have lost his voice. When he got it back, he sighed.

"Never mind," he lied. "I forgot."

o-o-o

A few nights later, a knock echoed through Severus' office. He bid the knocker to enter and Miranda came in, accompanied by Dumbledore. Severus stood up in alarm, but Dumbledore laughed.

"You may sit, Severus, nothing is wrong."

Severus slowly sat down and Miranda took a seat in front of Severus' desk, as did Dumbledore. Severus eyed them warily, but put on a mask of indifference and became rather professional.

"How can I be of service?" Severus said silkily.

"Well, Severus, I've been talking with Albus," Miranda said. "And I've realized that the Death Eater population is probably after your blood."

"Yes, I figured that much," Severus interjected.

Miranda stole a nervous glance at Albus before taking out a parchment and unfolding it. She handed it to Severus, who looked at it with interest. He looked over the ingredients and the procedure, both of which had been handwritten by Miranda herself, and then peered at her over the top of the parchment.

"Is this what I think it is?" Severus asked sharply.

Miranda nodded. Albus spoke for the first time.

"Miss Kent here had the idea of faking your death," Albus said serenely. "I have a feeling that an attack will soon take place at Hogwarts, but I cannot interfere for the sake of young Malfoy. I have increased the protection by tenfold and believe that any attack will be a feeble one. Moreover, if and when said attack occurs, you will undoubtedly be a prime object of the _Avada Kadavra_. With this potion, in theory, should you get hit by the killing curse, it should provide you protection."

"Where did you get this?" Severus asked, brandishing the parchment.

"Well," Miranda said slowly. "I actually invented the potion."

Severus felt any color that he might have in his face drained out. He trusted Miranda, sure, but he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with her making a potentially dangerous potion. A good potion in theory, but deadly to get wrong. And, not to mention, unapproved and unknown about.

"How long have you been working on this?"

"Since the day after you rescued me," Miranda replied. "I think I've got the kinks worked out, but I know you're really decent at potions and we could work on it together. And I've got a pretty decent plan and I made up a really neat spell."

Severus looked from Albus to Miranda. He sighed.

"Yes, I suppose it's our only chance, isn't it?"

"No," Miranda replied. "It's _your_ only chance."

Severus stood and placed his hands on the table, fingers spread out.

"Then I guess it's a chance I'll have to take."

* * *

A/N: I got so sidetracked on this chapter.

Icouldn't bear to just kill offany chance of ababy, which was my original intention, so I tweaked it to go with my plot. I believe that next chapter is the last, so enjoy!


	8. The Trouble with Being a Professor

A/N: Sigh, its times like these when I would disable anonymous reviewing if it weren't for the honest, polite people. If you're going to completely trash something I write, please do it with correct grammar. Oh yes, and come to realize when a joke is a joke. There's more to a review than 'hey this is great' or even 'this sucked'. If you're going to trash, trash by all means. Just do it properly and professionally next time. Thank you and have a nice day.

Moving on, this is the last chapter of _The Trouble with Being a Professor_. I'm considering a sequel if people want one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… especially not Harry Potter

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter Eight– The Trouble with Being a Professor**

Miranda was leaning so close on her stool to the steaming cauldron that she was sweating. She jerked her head to the side to get the hair out of her face and studied the potion.

"Seems consistent throughout," She mumbled, ladling out spoonful of the runny potion and letting it fall back into the cauldron.

A drop of sweat formed on her brow and trickled down to the tip of her nose and she wiped it away in the crook of her arm as she carefully added an ingredient. The door opened and Severus came in, balancing three black, glass jars on top of each other. He closed the door with his free hand and strode wordlessly over to the nearby desk. After placing the jars carefully on the desk, he went over to see what progress Miranda was making. He leaned in, his face close to hers, and, with narrowed eyes, studied the boiling potion.

"Seems consistent throughout," Severus murmured and Miranda nodded.

"It's going well," Miranda said. "It's the most complicated potion I've ever attempted, but it's not taking as long as I thought it would. In fact, it could be ready by tomorrow – if we worked really hard, that is. Thanks for letting me use your office, by the way."

Severus nodded and pulled up a stool. He sat down on it and picked up the list of materials and procedure. Tapping his fingers on his thigh, he read the list over for the tenth time, checking to make sure that everything was in order.

"How much armadillo bile do you plan on using again?" Severus questioned, not taking his eyes off the list.

Miranda added a sprig of mint to the cauldron and turned the ladle, replying, "A gram."

"And powdered unicorn horn?"

"Severus, it's all on the list!"

"Sorry, but I'm a tad bit anxious," Severus snapped. "In case you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I've noticed alright," Miranda replied. "And by the way, was it you who gave Potter and Weasley those detentions?"

"Yes, yes it was," Severus replied, measuring out the amount of armadillo bile.

Miranda rolled her eyes, took the measured bile from him, and slowly added it to the cauldron. The potion inside frothed and turned a rather ugly shade of bogey green.

"I'd have thought you'd be too worried for your life to be handing out detentions, Severus," Miranda said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I'm afraid not," Severus replied. "Besides, I am putting on a face that says 'I have no idea I'll be faking my own death'. Why not start off with a detention?"

"Or two."

Miranda suddenly stopped stirring the potion, which had began to bubble violently.

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"Hand me the –" Miranda started.

Severus quickly pressed it into her hand and she threw it into the cauldron. She and Severus both stared at the cauldron.

"Is it going to explode?" Severus asked.

"Not anymore," Miranda replied. "Note to self: added counter-clockwise turn is _not_ recommended after adding armadillo bile."

When Severus shot her a nasty glare, which Miranda replied with a would-be innocent expression.

"What?" Miranda said, holding up her hands, palms up, and shrugging her shoulders defensively. "It's a learning experience, right?"

Severus didn't think so. He watched as Miranda worked, occasionally adding something or handing her something when she instructed. Normally Severus would be bitter towards the person who was able to do better than him in potions, but considering the circumstances, Severus was merely grateful to have a competent potioneer on board. And, he was suddenly struck with a thought, she was a bit more than a skilled potion-maker to him. Enough so that –

"Severus, hand me that jar of Gurdyroot," Miranda ordered. "I've got to add it in about ten minutes."

Severus seemed to snap out of his trance and shook his head. Miranda raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Sorry," he said hastily.

"Gurdyroot," Miranda said slowly, her brows raised. "Need to add it in ten minutes. Can I have it?"

Severus hesitated before turning around, taking one of the solid black-colored jars he had brought in with him and handing it to her. Miranda opened the jar and nearly dropped it when she saw what was inside. The jar was empty except for, not Gurdyroot, but a small silver ring. Her mouth fell open and she fished the ring out of it, then held it between her forefinger and thumb, staring at it. It was a very simple ring with a silver band and a single, yet large, diamond.

"S-Severus," Miranda stammered, her eyes fixed on the ring. "Is this for… for me?"

She looked at Severus to see that he looked very nervous. A slight blush crept up his neck. He fidgeted with the collar of his robes and cautiously took the ring from Miranda before replying.

"Well, I was thinking about this whole potion thing, and if it doesn't work and I, you know, die, then I just didn't want to go with the thought that you might not know that I, well, you know, love you –" Severus began nervously, but Miranda cut him off when she pressed her lips firmly upon his and threw her arms around his neck.

After a moment of being shocked he returned the kiss. He reached up, found her hand, and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. He was going to take this reaction as a 'yes'. Half a second after they broke apart, there was a knock on the door. Severus jumped up to answer it. He opened the door a crack, effectively hiding his smile behind a cold sneer.

"In," Severus said, and threw open the door so that Harry and Ron could enter, both looking moody.

Harry and Ron walked into the room to see Miranda, who, unsurprisingly, was smiling as if she'd just enjoyed a cold beverage and her favorite joke. Harry looked from the smiling Miranda to the distinctly aggravated-looking Snape and thought that he had never seen such an odd couple. Harry and Ron took their seats in the back of the classroom, but Snape's lip curled.

"I don't think so," Snape said airily. "No, Weasley, you'll be scraping the chewing gum off the undersides off all the desks. That should teach you to find better ways to dispose of your own. Potter, you can start off by washing the blackboard. Then alphabetize the bookshelves and the contents of the cupboards. After that, you may polish the sets of scales. No magic. Do not speak, either of you. Professor Kent and I are working and do not wish to be disturbed."

Snape sat down next to Kent and they began mumbling about their potion again in low voices so that neither Harry nor Ron could hear. When Snape looked down at a piece of parchment, Kent looked up and made a motion over towards the door with her finger. Ron looked and saw that there was a small chisel hanging by the door, and it was hovering slightly. Ron stood up, walked over to the door, and took the chisel from the hanging. With a grateful smile at Kent, he sat down and began to work. Due to the vast amounts of desks, Harry's well-practiced cleaning abilities and a quick alphabetization, Harry finished first. He sat down in a desk that had already been chiseled and made as if he was watching Ron, who was scraping at a desk with a look of concentration and revulsion on his face. In reality, Harry had turned his head so that he could try and pick up what Snape and Kent were talking about. He only heard tiny tidbits of their conversation.

"…okay, what about a dragon scale or two for protection?"

"That's not a bad idea in actuality, but make sure you stir them in using the figure eight motion so the consistency doesn't change. Dragon scales can be temperamental."

"Right-o, Sev."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry. Back to the potion, now. We need to find something that will give you the impression of being dead, right? I put down Tentacula Venom for paleness and Essence of Murtlap to help bring you around later."

"Sounds plausible. But remember, this is no stunning spell we're working against."

Harry leaned slightly closer and watched as Ron added another piece of dried gum to the mountain already in a pile. So Kent and Snape were making something to block a spell but give him the impression of being dead? That could only be…

"I am well aware, thank you. Think, though, if we were the first to purposely and effectively block the _Avada Kedavra_ –"

Snape made a shushing noise and turned to see how Harry and Ron were doing. He stood up and saw that Harry was sitting there, trying to look innocent.

"Potter!" Snape barked and Harry jumped. "There's no need to wait for Weasley; I'm sure he knows the way to Gryffindor Tower."

"Yes, Professor."

Harry stood to leave and looked back to see that Ron had just finished the last desk and was throwing out the disgusting amount of dried gum. Ron hurried up and met Harry at the door, and they left together. Harry told Ron what he'd heard, but Ron didn't seem all that worried.

"They can't do it," Ron said. "You can't block the _Avada Kedavra_."

"I beg to differ," Harry said stiffly, unconsciously reaching up and touching his lightning-bolt scar. "If anyone can do it, I bet Kent can."

Ron gave Harry a confused look.

"Why?"

Harry, who had told neither Ron nor Hermione about Kent's past, merely shrugged.

"Kent seems good at Potions, and we already know that Snape's good at it. Not to mention he knows just about everything about the Dark Arts. He _was_, or is, a Death Eater, you know."

Ron said nothing, but became rather interested with a hole in his secondhand robes. He suddenly looked up and smirked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Did you see Kent's finger?" Ron said, and Harry shook his head. Why would he look at Kent's finger? "She had an engagement ring on it."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"How'd you know it was an engagement ring?" Harry pressed doubtfully.

"Did you see the rock on that thing?" Ron exclaimed. "There's no way it could be anything else."

Harry said nothing this time, and wondered for the millionth time what Kent could possibly see in Snape.

o-o-o

Severus and Miranda stood on the Astronomy Tower at twilight, the still summer air of June full of the smells of warm grass, lake water, and wood smoke from Hagrid's cabin. Miranda looked down from the tower to see Dumbledore striding quickly down the sloping grounds towards Hogsmeade.

"Where do you think he's going, Severus?" Miranda asked, pointing towards Dumbledore.

"To visit a bar in Hogsmeade. He often goes to the Three Broomsticks or sometimes to the Hog's Head. His brother, Aberforth, is the barman there," Severus replied.

A gust of wind blew by, flowing trough Miranda's hair and making strands fall in her face. The breeze seemed to carry a sense of foreboding, as if something was going to happen on this very night. Miranda didn't know why, but she knew Severus felt it, too, for he drew his cloak closer around his neck and stared out at the sunset. She reached out and took his hand in hers.

"What do you think?" Miranda said, long after Dumbledore had disappeared form view.

Severus kept his eyes fixed upon the horizon, and Miranda knew he understood what she was talking about.

"I think it's a risk," Severus said. "But we've taken precautions and done everything we could possibly think of. It's ready, and now we can only wait."

He looked down at her and smirked.

"What? No witty comment from the peanut gallery?" He said mockingly.

Miranda shrugged and Severus watched the sun setting.

"I'm just nervous," Miranda said. "Everything's about to fall into place."

"Indeed," Severus replied, and turned his eyes back on the woman beside him. He furrowed his brows and asked, "You look different."

Miranda nodded and turned up to look at him.

"I was wondering if you'd notice," Miranda said. "When I was in my late teens, specifically, I was different than everybody else and some people accepted my magical abilities more than others. One day I changed my hair color to what it's been for the last decade or two. I told myself that I'd only change it back to its natural state if I was going to get married. Sort of a 'take me as I am' thing, you know? It's like a transition from trying to fit in to wanting me to be liked for me."

Severus gave a slight chuckle and pushed a strand of hair away from her face. Her natural hair was a dark blonde, dark enough to seem brown and have a red kind of sheen.

"I like it," Severus said quietly.

A few hours later, Miranda was sitting in Severus' office with Severus himself, talking quietly about things that didn't really matter all that much. Suddenly the door burst open and Flitwick came hurdling in, looking frightened.

"Death Eaters in the castle!" he exclaimed in his high-pitched voice. "They're here!"

Severus stood up, as did Miranda.

"We will join you as soon as possible, Filius; you must go and fight," Severus said hastily as Miranda rushed over to a cabinet and thrust it open.

Flitwick nodded and hurried off towards the battle once again. Severus took a deep breath, and turned to face Miranda, who was scurrying over with a bottle in her hand. He took it from her and uncorked it, then raised it to his lips.

"Severus, wait!" Miranda said loudly, and he lowered the bottle.

Her eyes were filled with tears and her hands were visibly shaking.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

Miranda said nothing at first, and then threw her arms around him and kissed him, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"I love you, Severus," Miranda gasped. "I just wanted you to know that,"

She pulled away and Severus, without a word, lifted the bottle once again to his lips and tilted his head back. He drank deeply from the bottle and shuddered. He corked it and handed it back to Miranda.

"Did it work?"

"I think so," Severus replied. "I must go."

"Do you remember that spell?"

"Yes."

"Good luck, Severus."

"And you, Miranda."

Severus and Miranda both exited the room and took different paths – Miranda into the heart of the battle and Severus to the lightning-struck tower.

Miranda hurried off into the battle, knowing what to do. Severus had not wanted her to go, but she had been too noble to comply. He had also wanted Miranda to take some of the potion, but she had refused because the potion contained herbal ingredients; herbs were on the list of things not to take during a pregnancy.

She had invented a spell that worked as a portkey, transporting the stuck person wherever you wanted them to go. The Death Eaters, when hit with the spell, would be instantly transported to a room Severus had prepared. The room was an anti-magic chamber, much like the one that Voldemort had used, and was a place that could properly house the Death Eaters until Dumbledore could figure out what to do with them. Draco would be transported to a similar room in the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, where his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, had been transported already.

Miranda took a left and found herself in the entrance hall of the school. There, fighting in all different places, were students and Death Eaters alike. Immediately Miranda began hitting the Death Eaters with her spell, sending them off to where they were supposed to go. The other professors had been informed of the spell and were also using it. A massive blonde Death Eater Miranda recognized as Gibbon sent a spell at her and she ducked. She landed hard on the floor and received a scratch or two, but nevertheless hauled herself back up and continued with her task. The number of Death Eaters was greatly decreasing at a rapid pace.

Meanwhile, Severus sped up towards the Astronomy Tower, hitting Death Eaters with the portkey spell as he went, until he reached the door. He could hear voices on the other side and quickly performed a bit of Legilimency. Potter was up there, he concluded, for Potter's mind was as open as usual. Others were there, too, like Amycus and Alecto, who had never been much good at Occlumency. Severus could hear Fenrir Greyback's snarling voice through the door.

"I'll do it," Greyback said viciously.

"I said no!" Exclaimed a voice Severus recognized as that of Antonin Dolohov, and there was a sound like a bang and a crash.

Alecto's voice screeched out next, sounding aggravated.

"Draco, do it or stand aside so one of us –" she began, but at that moment Severus pushed open the door.

Everyone's heads turned and stared, shocked, at Severus as he stood in the doorway. Severus knew this affect would take place, and used it to the best of his ability. He first sent the portkey spell at Dolohov, who was the most likely to be quick-thinking. The other Death Eaters gave a shout as Dolohov vanished on the spot and Greyback rushed forward, his arms outstretched. Severus hit him next with the portkey spell and he, too, vanished into thin air. After doing the same to Alecto and Amycus, who seemed to have realized they needed to react, he turned to Draco. Draco took a hasty step backwards.

"I didn't – I, wait!" Draco exclaimed, but Severus had already turned his wand on him.

Draco vanished just as the others had, but Severus had made sure to send him to the proper location. Severus took a small vial out of his robe pocket and added a blonde hair to it. when he poured the contents of the vial onto the ground, they morphed into what looked like Draco Malfoy, unmistakably dead. There was silence in which neither Dumbledore nor Severus said a thing, and then Severus dropped his wand and rushed forward. He helped Dumbledore into a better sitting position, and Dumbledore struggled to speak.

"Severus, I need help," Dumbledore said faintly.

"I am aware," Severus replied quickly. "I'm transporting you to my office, where Miranda or myself will be with you as soon as possible."

Severus picked up his wand, pointed it at Dumbledore, and Dumbledore vanished. Severus straightened up and several more Death Eaters appeared in the doorway.

"It's Snape!" One of the Death Eaters, Rookwood, exclaimed, and then raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Rookwood sent a green beam straight at Severus and it hit him squarely in the chest. Severus crumpled to the ground, dead, and hit his head on the ground with a _thud_. Under the invisibility cloak, Harry's heart skipped several beats. Snape was dead? After everything, Snape had been killed by a simple _Avada Kedavra_. And he hadn't done a thing to stop it, either; Snape had just stood there until he was killed. This confused Harry the most, and Harry realized that he was stuck up on top of a tower, covered in an invisibility cloak and unable to move.

"Malfoy's dead, too?" asked one of the Death Eaters.

"Obviously," snapped another. "Can't you see his body?"

"Should we take it?" Piped up another.

"No!" Said the second voice. "Leave them both here for the bloody Order to find. We've gotta go. Now."

The Death Eaters all laughed and, after seeing that nobody (visible) was still on the tower, hurried back downstairs. Snape's body lay on the ground, unmoving and limp. Harry didn't wish to look at it, but he couldn't do anything to keep from it. After a period time that felt like hours, the door opened yet again and Miranda Kent, followed by McGonagall, came onto the tower. Neither of the professors, Harry noted, had a trace of shock on her face at the sight of Snape's corpse. McGonagall flicked her wand and the look-alike of Draco's body disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"Albus said he's here somewhere, Minerva. He's under an invisibility cloak and he's frozen under the _Petrificus Totalus_. Here, I'll do a heat-seeking spell."

Miranda raised her fingers and Harry suddenly felt his body glowing red under the cloak. Also, and this seemed strange to Harry, Snape's body was emitting the same red glow, though he was dead. McGonagall strode over to where Harry was, muttered the counter curse, and pulled the cloak off of him. Harry felt the motion return to his body and he blinked a few times, the red glow fading away.

"Hello, Potter," McGonagall said calmly.

Harry stared at Snape's body as Miranda knelt down beside it and lifted Snape's head onto her lap.

"Professor, the Death Eaters came up here and did it. The _Avada Kedavra_. I saw, there were a bunch of them that saw," Harry said weakly and quickly to whichever professor was listening.

It was Professor Kent who replied with something that stunned Harry.

"Good."

Harry's mouth fell open in shock, but he was unable to say anything. Kent was already taking a bottle out of her robes and uncorking it. She lifted Snape's head slightly and poured some of the potion down his throat. After a moment or two in which both McGonagall, who had turned to watch, and Kent held their breath. After a few second, however, Snape's body moved. McGonagall gasped and lowered herself to her knees. The two women watched as Snape moved again, gave a sharp intake of breath, and finally opened his eyes. Miranda shrieked and covered her mouth.

"Severus, it worked!" Miranda shouted. "They all think you're dead! Draco, too!"

Severus hoisted himself up into a sitting position and looked around, rubbing his head where it had struck the ground.

"Where's Albus?"

"I took care of him, he should be fine," Miranda replied, giving Snape a hug. "I was so worried, Severus, but it worked. The portrait of Phineas Nigellus said that the two Malfoys are safe in the room. He told them what was going on and they've recomposed themselves. The Death Eaters are all in the anti-magic chamber – we could hear them yelling. The door is impenetrable and unbreakable, so they're stuck. Tonks and the other Order members and the Ministry's dealing with them now. A few of them, the ones that saw you die, escaped, but that's good because they're going to go and tell Voldemort that you're dead."

Miranda looked up to see the Dark Mark twinkling green in the sky. Snape pointed his wand into the air and the Dark Mark vanished.

"Good," Snape said quietly, and his eyes landed on Harry. To Harry's surprise, Snape said nothing to him, but turned back to Miranda and said, "If you would, I feel a little under the weather from that potion."

"Yes, of course," Miranda said, and she and McGonagall heaved Snape to his feet.

"Come on, Potter, let's go to the hospital wing – everyone's meeting there," McGonagall said.

Harry nodded and led the way down the spiral staircase with Snape, McGonagall and Kent in tow, the two women helping keep Snape steady. They were greeted as they entered the infirmary by a group of students. The Order members came in next with word that the Death Eaters had been properly disposed of and that the Ministry was gone. Severus and Miranda sat together in two adjacent chairs, Severus with a steaming mug of tea between his hands. Severus stared down into it, reflecting over all the things that had happened during this one year. He had been showed up by a young woman who wore ridiculous combat boots; he had gotten someone pregnant; he had saved several people's lives; he had fallen in love; he had assisted in the discovery of the only blocking potion to the _Adava Kedavra_ and tested it out himself; he was going to have to go into hiding; he had fallen in love, faked his death, and now he was getting –

"Hey Professor Kent, can I be your bridesmaid?"

Severus snapped his head up to look, in bewilderment, upon Ginny Weasley, who was smiling with her hands clasped behind her back. Other people laughed while some looked alarmed. Harry stood slightly behind Ginny, looking extremely peaky and apprehensive, as if he'd told Ginny who was getting married in the first place.

"How did you -?" Severus started, bemused and slightly aggravated, but was cut off by a barking laugh from Miranda.

Miranda slung an arm around Severus' shoulders and heaved her boot-clad feet onto an empty chair beside her.

"That's the trouble with being a professor, Severus," Miranda said, laughing. "Everybody knows about everything you do."

While everyone in the room, including Miranda, laughed, Severus scowled. He watched Miranda out of the corner of his eye and found himself smirking slightly.

_Finally, after years and years, problems upon problems and detentions upon detentions_, Severus thought, _life is good_.

o-o-o

_FIN_

* * *

A/N: And there it is – the ending of my epic tale. Heh. 

Like I said in the A/N from before, if you want a sequel, just tell me. If three or more people want one, I'll write one.

But for now, thanks for reading this all the way through!


	9. Author's Note

For anybody who is interested (but mostly for those who have this story on Alert), there is finally a sequel to this story.

The Trouble with Being a Parent

Thought I'd let you all know...


End file.
